


True Colors

by cinderwing64



Series: Requiem [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Planet Malachor (Star Wars), Space Family (Star Wars: Rebels), Star Wars: Rebels - Freeform, lots of ships, pre-mission to malachor (star wars), really sad, rexsoka, star wars rebels season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: **rexsoka**What if Ahsoka was found out she was pregnant right after the events of "Victory and Death"?Fast forward 16 years, and she has a son. Jackson Tano. And she just met Kanan Jarrus and his Padawan, Ezra Bridger, in person. What will she do with these new Jedi? And with the shadow of Darth Vader's true identity shadowing over her, she has a hard task ahead of her. And, her (former?) lover comes back into the picture. How will he react to having a son?And what will happen when she disappears?Star Wars Rebels and all characters except my OC's belong to Lucasfilm and Disney.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Requiem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890955
Comments: 67
Kudos: 136





	1. Prologue

Ahsoka looked out onto the graves of the clones. All the clones that were on that ship were dead. Jesse, Ridge, and so many of Rex’s brothers were dead because they wanted to kill her and Rex. She and Rex had made graves for all of the clones' bodies that they had found in the crash, and they were going there separate ways. They were fleeing to the Outer Rim, going to separate planet's, where they could hide since they were now both fugitives, and assumed dead. They couldn't stay together. It would be too dangerous. It was dangerous enough just to live now, and to see a Togruta and someone who looked like a clone would be suspicious. 

Ahsoka looked at the lightsaber in her hand and dropped it on the ground. Her last connection to the Jedi, and Anakin. But Anakin was probably dead anyway, as were most of the Jedi. She let the lightsaber fall from her hand and felt like she was leaving part of herself there. 

_This lightsaber is your life._ Obi-Wan used to say. And she was leaving it here. 

Along with her old life. To the galaxy, Ahsoka Tano was dead, and her lightsaber--her life--was proof of it. She had come back and was almost ready to come back into the Order, and almost as soon as she came back, she was cast out again. But this time, it was by the Sith and the newly-founded Empire. 

She didn’t want to think about how many of the Jedi were dead, and if some had lived if they felt just like her: betrayed, helpless, and tired. Tired of running, tired of needing to stay hidden because of their gifts, tired of lying. 

Obi-Wan’s message echoed in her head. _The Jedi and the Republic have fallen._

But she couldn’t think about that right now. She couldn’t stay sad, she couldn't stay angry, she couldn't crawl in a hole and cry, or curl up and wait for the newly-founded Empire to find her. She had a more important matter to attend to, something that would change her entire life. For the good, hopefully. 

_Do not return to the Temple, that time has passed._ Of course, it had. Even if she did go to the Temple, no one would be there. It would be useless, and it would be a death sentence. 

_Trust in the Force. Our future remains uncertain. We will each be challenged, our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere._

Things were going to be different. Nothing was going to be the same. Things were going to get better over time. Ahsoka had to convince herself that. But right now, she had to hide. But not just for her. And not for Rex, either. She wished he could come with her, but it would be too dangerous. Ahsoka was scared. For so many things. For her, for Rex, and her baby. 

Yes, Ahsoka Tano was pregnant. And Rex was the father. _We will each be challenged, our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the force be with you._

A new hope. That sentence repeated in Ahsoka’s mind. A new hope will emerge. 

And the last words that she would ever hear from her old friend. 

_May the Force be with you._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets the Ghost crew.

_16 years later…_

Ahsoka Tano was driving the Ghost, and her son, Jackson Tano, was in the pilot’s seat, fidgeting with one of his lightsabers. He was Force Sensitive and used lightsabers as his mother did. He wasn’t very strong in the Force, his mid-chlorians were not very high, not as high as hers, for sure, but just enough to where Ahsoka taught him a few things to hide and protect himself. He wasn't very interested in learning much about the Force since he knew how dangerous it could be for him. Ahsoka would never tell her son that, but she was glad that he didn’t want to learn much about the Force. It was dangerous enough with just her running around, and two Force users would attract too much attention. Well, more than they already got. She was quite frustrated at that point; Hera had gone to rescue Kanan against her orders, but a part of Ahsoka respected the Twi’lek for having the courage to disobey her, and Ahsoka could relate to breaking orders to save someone close to you, and Ahsoka was quite certain that Hera and Kanan were close. At least, closer than most. 

Ahsoka turned her attention back to her flying, and she shot at a few TIE fighters, and the rest of the rebel fleet shot down most of the other TIE fighters that were attacking Hera, Kanan, and their crew. She got a message from Commander Sato. 

“All ships jump to hyperspace. We’ve got them.” He said, his voice scratchy from the comm. 

“Acknowledged,” Ahsoka replied, pressing a button so that her message would go through, and she heard an echo of her reply from the Phoenix Squadron. She put the coordinates in for the jump to lightspeed, and pressed a button, jumping to hyperspace. She then docked with the command ship and walked out of the cockpit. 

She heard the _Ghost_ crew walking in the ship, and Hera saying, “That was the protocol.” 

“The protocol has changed,” Ahsoka said, climbing down the ladder, Jackson following her. 

“Fulcrum,” Hera gasped. 

“Ahsoka,” Ahsoka said. “My name is Ahsoka Tano.” 

“Why did you come here?” Kanan asked. 

“Because of you, and your apprentice,” Ahsoka said, rubbing the droid’s head. “Many in this system and beyond heard your message. You gave them hope in their darkest times. We didn’t want that hope to die.” 

“So what happens next?” Ezra asked. 

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka replied. “One chapter has closed for you, Ezra Bridger. This is a new day, a new beginning.” 

“Sorry about her being so vague.” Jackson cut in from behind her. “She gets like that sometimes.” 

“Jax,” Ahsoka said threateningly, using her son’s nickname. 

“Who’s this odd creature?” Zeb asked. 

“This is my son,” Ahsoka replied. “Jackson Tano. Please excuse his rudeness.” 

“It’s no problem,” Hera replied with a warm smile. “It’s an honor to meet you.” 

“It's an honor to meet all of you,” Ahsoka said with a bow of her head. “I didn't think there were any Jedi left.” 

“Neither did I, to be honest,” Kanan said. “I feel like I know you from somewhere.” He crossed his arms. 

“You seem familiar too,” Ahsoka said. “Who was your master?” 

“Master Billaba,” Kanan replied. “Yours?” 

“Skywalker,” Ahsoka replied. “At least, until I left.” She remembered Master Billaba’s Padawan, and Kanan looked a lot like him. But his name was Caleb. Ahsoka assumed he changed his name, just as Ahsoka had. 

“Really?” Kanan asked, eyes widening. “Everyone knew him. I didn't know that you were his Padawan.” 

“He was great,” Ahsoka said with a sad smile. It was always hard for her to talk about her master. It was getting easier, but meeting another Jedi made a lot of memories come back. Some good, some bad. Ahsoka assumed it was the same way for Kanan. “I've met Master Billaba. She's a wonderful person.” 

“Yeah,” Kanan replied, a sadness creeping into his eyes. “She was.” 

Hera put a hand on Kanan's back protectively. There was something between the two. They were more than friends, that was something Ahsoka knew for sure. She didn't know what to think of it. The Jedi code didn't really apply to people anymore, and she didn't know if it was even acceptable to have attachments, or if they were even supposed to stick to the code in any aspect of their lives, other than using the Light Side of the Force. She didn't even know if some of the survivors used the Force anymore. Ahsoka had used it less than she had during the Clone Wars. 

“Let’s go to the cockpit. We can talk there.” Hera said with a wave of her hand. Her voice wasn't very strict, but she had a commanding tone in it, one that could have an entire army follow her. The Rebellion could benefit from her. She sounded a lot like some of the leaders she had met in the Clone War. It was almost hard to hear her voice in its familiarity with some of her old friends. Rex and Anakin had such a commanding tone, and it was wonderful to hear. 

She hadn't heard a voice like that in fifteen years. 

Ahsoka climbed up the ladder, the _Ghost_ crew following, Jackson at the back of the crowd. She tried to clear her thoughts, but it seemed like everything everyone did related to her old life, and even after so long, it was still hard. 

“So,” Ezra started. “You're the mysterious Fulcrum that Hera has been getting messages from?” 

“Yes,” Ahsoka replied. She put up the walls in her mind so that no one could see her distress, just like she had for so long. She forced a smile. “I am.” 

“How'd you get all the intel?” Ezra asked. “Are you a spy or something?” 

“Kind of. I get all the informal intel, like supply runs and coordinates, things like that.” Ahsoka said. “ But I'm good friends with Senator Bail Organa, and he is the spy in the Senate and gets political intel.” 

“I’ve met him,” Kanan said. “We gave him a few droids. A protocol droid and an astromech.” 

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “Artoo?” 

“Yeah,” Kanan said, surprised. “How’d you know?” 

“Bail and I are friends,” Ahsoka replied. “And I knew Artoo back in the war. He’s always getting into trouble.” 

Kanan smiled. “I remember hearing about him in the Temple during the war.” 

Ahsoka let a laugh escape her lips. “He loved the attention.” 

Jax glanced at Ahsoka. “Wasn't Artoo your Master’s droid?” 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka replied. “But before that, he was Senator Amidala’s droid.” 

“Didn't she die at the end of the War?” Hera asked. 

Ahsoka nodded sadly. “Yes,” she said. “She did.” 

“Were you...close to her?” Ezra asked. 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said softly. Memories flashed through her mind of the times they spent together. The blue shadow virus, when they met Mina and Lux Bonteri, the times Ahsoka was her Jedi escort when Anakin was busy. When she and Anakin would come over for dinner and the three of them would watch a movie. Padme was the mother Ahsoka never had, and Ahsoka deeply missed her in her life. She was so optimistic and had so much hope in her heart. And she always knew what to say. 

“We should, um, go back to the command ship,” Jax said, pointing at the door awkwardly. He grabbed Ahsoka’s wrist and Ahsoka stood up and left the Ghost and went back to the command ship. 

“You good?” Jax asked as they walked to their living quarters. 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said, clearing her throat. “Thanks.” 

“It’s hard for you to talk about your old friends,” Jax said. “It’s hard for me to talk about my old friends who have died; I get it.” 

“I wish you didn't,” Ahsoka said, just soft enough for Jax not to hear.


	3. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed, and Ahsoka was really enjoying having Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, and even Chopper’s company. 

For so many years, it had just been her and Jax. She would travel to so many different squadrons, recruit people, go on top-secret assignments, and it was always just her and Jax. She almost never was addressed by her name. She was always just ‘Fulcrum’. The Togruta in the rebellion. 

And Jax was happier than he had been in years. He told Ahsoka that he had friends now, even a bigger family. But he still felt the hole of his absent father. And he said that seeing Ezra and Sabine with Kanan, it almost made it hurt more because he saw what having a father was like. 

And Ahsoka found it harder to keep Rex off her mind more than ever now. 

“Ahsoka,” Kanan said. “You wanted to see me?” 

“Yes,” Ahsoka said. “Can we go somewhere...a little more private?” 

Kanan nodded, and he waved a hand and led Ahsoka to what she assumed was his room in the ship. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Ahsoka said. “Caleb.” 

Kanan’s eyes widened. “So you figured it out,” he murmured. 

“Kanan, I taught you as a youngling,” Ahsoka said. “I would always recognize you. You were one of my best students in the lightsaber training.” 

Kanan shook his head as he chuckled. “I’m not as skilled as I was.” 

“You didn’t practice,” Ahsoka guessed. 

“I couldn't,” Kanan said. 

“You were afraid,” Ahsoka said gently. “I understand.” 

“I’ve been trying to train Ezra the best I can,” Kanan said, his fists clenching. “I want him to be what I couldn’t. The Jedi I never was.” 

“And I want you to be the Jedi that you are,” Ahsoka said, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. 

Kanan looked up at her. “But I don't even know if I am a Jedi anymore,” he said. “I--I’m not following the Code completely. I have attachments. I’m not in control of my emotions. I never became a Knight.” 

“Kanan,” Ahsoka said, a small edge coming into her voice. “It doesn’t matter. You are a Jedi. And Ezra needs you to be that.” 

“Alright,” Kanan said. “Alright. I will.” 

Ahsoka smiled. “If you want, I’m sure we can practice our ‘saber training at any time.” 

“Okay,” Kanan said. 

Ahsoka opened up the door and was almost out of the door when Kanan called, “Ahsoka!” 

Ahsoka turned around and saw him holding a Jedi Holocron in his hand. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

Ahsoka’s smile grew. 

_A few months later…_

The Phoenix Squadron was stealing some supplies from the Empire, and reinforcements had just arrived. Ahsoka felt her heart drop. 

One of the cruisers had fired at the command ship Jax and Ahsoka were on, and the ship shook. 

“We’re losing our deflector shields!” Commander Sato shouted, grabbing the nearest surface to stabilize himself. 

Ahsoka put her hands out to balance herself. 

“ _Ghost_ , we must withdraw!” Sato ordered. 

“Acknowledged, Commander Sato,” Hera said through the comm. “But first we’re getting what we came for.” 

Ahsoka smiled. They were still going to get their supplies. She was confident that Hera could get it, but she didn't know how long their command ship could hold out. 

About a minute later, Hera commed in again. 

“ _Ghost_ to Phoenix squadron!” Hera said happily. “Mission accomplished.” 

“That's a relief,” Jax said. 

The command ship jumped to hyperspace. 

“How much damage do we have?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Not too much,” Sato said. “It will only take about a day to fix. Lieutenant, when can we start the repairs on the ship?” Sato said into the comm. 

“I’m getting a team together right now, sir,” The Lieutenant replied. 

“Good,” Sato said. 

“Hera will be docking with us to drop off the supplies,” Ahsoka said to Jax. “Go and see if they have docked, and when they do, help them with their damage. I’ll meet you there.” 

Jax nodded and jogged out the door. 

“Commander,” Ahsoka said. “I’m going to have a transmission coming in today with an encrypted code. When it comes through, please comm me.” 

Sato nodded. “I will. Thank you for your help in our squadron, Fulcrum.” 

“I’m just doing my duty, Sato,” Ahsoka said. “If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth nothing.” 

And then she walked out of the room and to the _Ghost_. 

When she walked into the ship, she saw Hera in the cockpit, a hand rubbing her temples. 

“Hera,” Ahsoka said. ,p>Hera spun around in her chair. “Ahsoka!” she exclaimed. “Jax is helping Chopper with repairs if you were wondering.” 

“Thank you, Hera,” Ahsoka said formally. “I wanted to ask you how many shield generators we got from the cargo.” 

Hera sighed. “Well, we got a shield generator, but it’s not very good quality. It probably won’t make it through even one small battle.” 

Ahsoka frowned. “So we were tricked.” 

Hera nodded. “It seems so. The rest of the crates were empty. I think the Empire knew we were coming. We need to find out who was in charge of the blockade.” 

Ahsoka put a hand on her chin. “I’ll do some research. When I can find out, we’ll need to create more fool-proof plans. We can’t have this happen again.” 

“I agree,” Hera said. 

Ahsoka’s comm beeped. “Fulcrum, you have a transmission coming in.” 

“I’ll be right there,” Ahsoka said. She gave Hera a nod, and then she raced back to the briefing room. 

“Ahsoka, we’re putting the transmission through,” Sato said. 

There was a beep, and then Bail projected in front of her. 

“Hello, Bail,” Ahsoka said, crossing her arms. 

The room went silent. They knew that this was heavily guarded information that was being given. 

“Ahsoka,” Bail greeted her with a warm smile. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“You as well, Senator,” Ahsoka said. “What’s the mission?” 

“No mission,” Bail said. “But I have some information to give to you.” 

Ahsoka furrowed her eyebrows. Bail rarely gave her information, so whatever it was, it was urgent. “What is it?” 

“A few spies have reported that Palpatine’s second in command is going to Lothal.” Bail told her. “I know that’s where Phoenix Squadron works near. Be on guard. He goes by Darth Vader and the squadrons that have faced him have had at most five survivors. Don't engage him, and be careful.” 

And the transmission ended. 

Ahsoka sighed. This was not the intel she was hoping for. 

“Fulcrum, what should we do?” Sato questioned. 

“What Bail said,” Ahsoka responded. “Be on guard. Be more careful. And don't engage him. Get the squadron together. We need to talk about this.” 

Sato nodded and spoke into his comm, and a few moments later, the room was filled with people. 

“Recent intel has shown that the Empire’s second in command is going to be on Lothal,” Ahsoka said. “They are dangerous. We’ve been given orders to be on guard and not to engage him.” 

“What if he engages us?” Ezra asked. “Then do your best to retreat,” Ahsoka replied, hiding a smile from the boy’s remark. “I’ve been told that almost entire squadrons have been wiped out because of him. And I’ve seen him on the holonet. He isn't to be messed with. You are all dismissed.” 

And then the room filed out. 

“Captain,” Sato said to Hera. “Have your crew stay.” 

Hera nodded. “Yes, Commander.” 

“You as well, Jax,” Ahsoka said. 

Jax raised an eyebrow, but he backed into the room and filed in beside Ahsoka. 

“You and your crew have proven invaluable to our fleet, Captain Syndulla,” Sato said. “The fuel acquired in your convoy attacks has helped keep us one step ahead of Imperial patrols.” 

“Thank you, Commander Sato,” Hera replied a slight bow of her head in respect. “I'm just sorry our intel about the shield generators being on that ship was wrong.” 

“Perhaps with your next attack, Hera,” Ahsoka said, trying to lift her friend's spirits. 

Chopper came into the room, beeping in urgency. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Sato asked angrily. 

“An incoming transmission,” Kanan said. “Who from, Chop? Eh, why don't you just put it through.” 

Hera glared at Kanan and cleared her throat, but Kanan just raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Uh, Chop,” Hera said, looking at the droid. “Cloak us with a one-way transmission.” 

Chopper chirped, and a person appeared on the screen. 

“Hey, it’s Old Jho!” Ezra realized. 

“I can't see you, but I can hear you, my friends,” Jho said. “Time is short, and there’s someone here desperate to talk to you. I told her I couldn't find you, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She says… she needs your help.” 

“We're always ready to help someone in need,” Kanan said, stepping forward. 

“Yeah, well,” Jho said. “This one is… different.” 

The image changed and… Minister Tua came out? 

“Minister Tua?” Hera asked in surprise. 

“We can't trust her!” Zeb exclaimed. “She’s an Imperial!” 

“Please, I beg you!” Tua said, putting a hand out She seemed scared, and Ahsoka was curious to know why. “Listen to my request.” 

“End transmission now, Chop,” Kanan said sternly. 

“Wait!” Hera said, putting a hand in front of Kanan. “Minister, what do you want?” 

“My life is in danger,” Tua said nervously. “I need you to give me safe passage off Lothal.” 

“You’re not really considering this,” Zeb said with an eye roll. 

“Quiet!” Hera shouted at him. 

“I assure you, my intentions are sincere.” She protested. “To prove it, I will trade secret….Imperial information.” 

Sabine and Ezra glanced at each other. “You're defecting from the Empire?” Sabine asked. 

“Yes,” Tua replied with a sigh. “I am.” 

“She’s telling the truth,” Ezra said sadly. “I-I can sense her...fear.” 

“Yeah,” Kanan agreed slowly. “But of what?” 

“So what have you got to trade?” Hera asked. 

“A list,” Tua said. “Of rebel sympathizers on Lothal, and other nearby systems.” 

“How come these sympathizers have not been arrested?” Sato asked. 

“Some have powerful friends in the Senate,” Tua replied. “Imperial command watches them but can do nothing. I know you need allies. Get me off Lothal, and I will give you the list.” 

Hera looked at Sato, Kanan, and Ahsoka, and shrugged. 

Kanan sighed. “We shouldn't even consider this.” 

“It’s obviously a trap.” Sabine agreed. 

“There’s something else!” Tua said quickly. “I've discovered the true reason the Empire came to Lothal.” 

“We know that one,” Hera said, rolling her eyes. “The Empire has a factory, and they're stripping the planet's resources to fuel it.” 

“No,” Tua said, looking away. “There is another reason. Known only to a few, and ordered by the Emperor himself.” 

A heavy blanket seemed to fall on the air, and Ahsoka was quite interested to find what it was. It probably had to do something with Vader going to Lothal. 

“What should we do?” Hera asked. “This may be bigger than we think.” 

Ahsoka crossed her arms. “I think we should help her, and I think that her information could be vital. We need it.” 

Sato nodded. “I agree.” 

Ezra walked up to Tua, and Kanan looked at him. Ahsoka gave a knowing smile. 

“We have to do this.” He said determinedly. 

“I agree,” Ahsoka said. 

“So do I,” Kanan said. 

“Alright,” Hera said. “If Commander Sato approves the mission.” 

“I believe it could be worth the risk,” Sato said, putting his hand on his chin. 

“Minister, we’ll get you out,” Ezra said. “Send us your coordinates.” 

“Thank you,” Tua said, ending the transmission. 

Ezra walked back from Chopper, shoving his way past Ahsoka and Kanan. 

“Well,” Hera said. “I guess we’re on our way back to Lothal.” 

“I guess we are,” Kanan said. 

He walked out of the room, and Ahsoka glanced at Hera, who followed him. 

Zeb and Sabine walked out of the briefing room, quietly muttering to each other.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I split this into two parts and uploaded them both, but I probably won't update twice in one day for some time. I'll try to update twice a week after this week. Thanks!

“Ezra,” Ahsoka said.

Ezra glanced up at Ahsoka. “Yeah?” 

Ahsoka smiled. “May the Force be with you.” 

Ezra nodded. “May the Force be with you.” He walked out of the room. 

“So…” Jax said, walking to Ahsoka’s side. “They’re off again.” 

“Yes,” Ahsoka said. She looked at her son. “Something on your mind?” 

“I don't know,” Jax said. “But I have a feeling something is going to happen.” 

“A vision?” Ahsoka asked, glancing at him. 

“No,” Jax said. “You know I’m not very good with the Force. It’s never been something I want to be good at. It’s safer.” 

“Instinct?” 

Jax nodded. “Probably,” he said. 

“You want to go and meditate?” Ahsoka asked. 

Jax shook his head. “No. You can if you want.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “Where are you going?” Ahsoka asked as her son headed for the door. 

“I was going to go practice flying.” He said. 

“Oh, no,” Ahsoka said, pointing a finger at him. “Not without supervision.” 

Jax rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

“Commander, Jax and I are taking an A-wing for a little bit,” Ahsoka said. 

Sato nodded. “Alright.” 

They climbed into an A-wing, and Jax took a deep breath, and the ship went into space from where they were docking. 

“Jax, don't take turns too tight.” Ahsoka reminded him as Jax maneuvered the ship. 

“I know,” Jax said. 

Ahsoka sat back in her seat and felt something. A disturbance in the Force. Coldness. 

Jax stopped the ship. “Do you feel that?” 

“Yes,” Ahsoka said. 

“I think they are in trouble,” Jax said. ‘They’ as in the _Ghost_ crew. 

“We can't do anything.” Ahsoka reminded him. “This is their mission.” 

“I know,” Jax said. “I just--I feel cold.” 

“Me too,” Ahsoka said. “But we have to have faith in them. It’s a hard thing to understand.” 

“I do have faith in them,” Jax said. “But I still worry.” 

“Do you want to go and investigate it?” Ahsoka asked. 

Jax turned his head around. “You just don't want me flying.” 

“Maybe,” Ahsoka said. 

Jax rolled his eyes and faced the front of the ship. “We can go back. I'm not doing any research, though. I hate doing research.” 

Ahsoka let out a small, light-hearted laugh. “You would have hated being a Padawan.” 

Jax looked at her. “Would I even have become a Jedi? You know, with me being your son and all. Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments.” his smile faded. “And whoever my father was or is, I don't think he was supposed to have a relationship with you.” 

Ahsoka sighed. “No. He wasn't supposed to be in a relationship with me. But I wasn't a Jedi when I had you. But I sure as heck wouldn't have given you up. I would have trained you just as I am now.” A small, but a sad smile crept onto her face. “You could have had Anakin or Obi-Wan teach you, too. And you could have trained with your father, and the clones.” 

“I wish things were different,” Jax said sadly as they docked with the command ship. 

“Me too,” Ahsoka said softly. 

Jax hopped out of the ship and put his hand out to Ahsoka, who took it and Jax pulled her out of the A-wing. 

“So, where are you going to start for this research of yours?” Jax asked. 

Ahsoka shrugged. “I don't know. I'll probably meditate.” 

Jax groaned. “Why do you Jedi meditate so much? It seems like it’s all you do.” 

Ahsoka smiled. “Maybe I want an excuse to be alone,” she said playfully. 

Jax gasped. “Why would anyone want to not spend time with me?” 

Ahsoka grinned. “I don't know,” she said sarcastically. 

“I am hurt!” 

“It’s just your pride, you’ll get over it,” Ahsoka said, putting a hand on Jax’s shoulder and walking back into the hallways of the command ship. 

“You should try and call my dad again,” Jax said, jogging to catch up with her. 

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks, her heart pounding. “Why?” 

“I want to see him,” Jax said. “Maybe he’ll answer this time.” 

“Maybe,” Ahsoka said softly. “Alright.” She said, straightening herself, her voice going back to its normal tone. “I’ll try to call him.” 

Jax gave her a small smile. “Thanks. And if he does pick up, come and get me. I’ll be meditating.” 

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “You're meditating?” 

Jax grinned and looked at her. “Surprised?” 

“You just told me that you hate meditating,” Ahsoka said. 

Jax shrugged. “I hate it, but I still do it. I need to clear my head.” 

“Alright,” Ahsoka said. “Tell me if you find anything about the disturbance we felt.” 

Jax nodded. “Good luck, I guess.” 

Ahsoka opened her mouth, but her words got stuck in her throat. Those two words always scared Ahsoka since it was the last thing she had said to her master. And then she never saw him again. “Good luck,” she said through a forced smile. 

Jax gave her one last look and headed in the direction they had come from, and Ahsoka walked into her quarters. 

She grabbed a holoprojector and put it on the ground in front of her. She took a deep breath and called Rex using his old Clone War comm, using her Fulcrum frequency. 

She waited a few moments for him to reply, but got none. A part of Ahsoka was relieved. 

She closed the transmission and sat on the ground. 

She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on them. She missed Rex so, so much. 

She wanted to know why he wasn't answering her calls. Part of her also didn't want to know, because she feared the worst, that Rex was dead. And then she reminded herself that if Rex was dead, she would definitely feel it. And so far, she hadn't. 

Ahsoka lifted her head and laid her lightsabers out in front of her. She didn't even know if she deserved to have them. Some days they were a gift, and some days they were a burden. Of what she had done, and her connection to the once-thriving Jedi Order. The fact that she still used their weapon made her feel like she had failed. 

Jax walked into the room, crashing Ahsoka’s train of thought. 

Ahsoka quickly stood up and was facing her son. “Hey, Jax. Did you find anything?” 

Jax shook his head. “No. But we have an incoming transmission from Hera.” 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “Alright. I’ll be there in a moment.” 

Jax nodded and left the room. 

Ahsoka took a moment to recenter herself. She picked up her lightsabers and then headed to the briefing room. 

“We were able to get off Lothal, but it took a while.” Hera was saying to Commander Sato, with Jax standing from a distance. 

Ahsoka walked next to Sato. “Why?” she asked. 

Hera looked at Ahsoka in surprise. “Ahsoka!” she exclaimed. “Good to see you.” 

“You as well, Captain,” Ahsoka said. She winced. She used to address Rex like that. 

Hera glanced behind her. “Kanan!” she called. “Ahsoka’s here!” 

“Be there in a moment!” Kanan called back. A few moments later, Kanan appeared in the image, and he seemed disheveled and worn out. 

“Kanan,” Ahsoka said in greeting with a small bow of her head. 

“Ahsoka,” Kanan replied. “We need to talk.” 

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “What happened?” 

Kanan sighed. “We just fought a Sith Lord,” he said, scratching the back of his head. 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. That was the disturbance she and Jax had felt. “Are any of you hurt?” 

“Nothing major,” Kanan replied. “We got out fine, but…” 

Ahsoka looked at Kanan. “Were you able to get Minister Tua out?” 

Kanan looked down. “No.” he responded. “The shuttle we were taking exploded with her in it.” 

“That’s unfortunate,” Ahsoka said. “She seemed like a good person, and could have benefitted us.” 

Hera nodded. “I agree. But I’m just glad there were no other casualties.” 

“Was the Sith Lord you encountered Palpatine?” Ahsoka asked. 

Kanan shook his head. “No. He had this mask on. His breathing was loud, and he didn’t sound at all like Palpatine. And I don't think Palpatine would have attacked us like that.” 

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. “It’s his apprentice,” she said. “There are always two Sith.” She held up two fingers. “I’ve heard rumors about him. I assume it’s Darth Vader. The one we were warned about.” 

“What do we do?” Kanan asked. “We can’t fight him.” 

“No, we can't,” Ahsoka said, crossing her arms. “We have to do our best to avoid him. There’s no way we can defeat him.” 

Kanan nodded. “Alright. We’ll be out of hyperspace soon.” 

Ahsoka nodded, and the transmission ended. She glanced at Sato. “What do you think about this?” 

Sato put a hand on his chin. “I don't know. From what I remember from the Clone War, there is no way that we can defeat this Sith. I agree that we have to keep our distance from him.” 

“Mom,” Jax said, walking up to the two of them. “What if he finds out where we are? Or we keep running into him?” 

“We have to be ready,” Ahsoka said. “Not to fight, but to make sure we can make it out alive. I’ve fought some of Palpatine’s assassins and generals during the Clone war, and I’ve faced a few Inquisitors.” she paused, remembering her fights with Ventress and Grievous, and the two Inquisitors she had fought to get her and Jax’s lightsaber crystals. “They were hard enough. I can't imagine what a Sith Lord would be like to fight.” 

Sato nodded. “We will need to be more careful. We cannot risk running into him.” 

Jax glanced at Ahsoka. “Have you ever run into him?” 

Ahsoka shook her head. “No,” she said. “I'm curious to know why he is on Lothal, though.” 

Suddenly, Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine ran into the briefing room. 

“Commander Sato, we need the fleet to jump out of here,” Hera said, her voice urgent. “Our shuttle was tracked.” 

“Commander, we are scanning a single ship entering our sector.” Someone said. 

“We’re tracking on target,” A soldier said. “No other ships have entered the system.” 

“Move Phoenix squadron to intercept.” Commander Sato ordered. 

Jax looked at Ahsoka. “I’m going to help.” 

“No,” Ahsoka said. 

Jax glared at Ahsoka. “I’m part of this squadron, too. I should be allowed to help.” 

“Not right now,” Ahsoka said. 

“Mom, you’re just being overprotective,” Jax said. “I’m going whether you like it or not.” 

He ran out the door, but Ahsoka grabbed him using the Force and dragged him back into the room. “Jackson Fives Tano,” Ahsoka growled. “I am your mother and I have a higher ranking than you. I am _ordering_ you not to go out there.” 

“Fine,” Jax said angrily. 

Hera glanced at Ahsoka and raised an eyebrow. It was rare for Ahsoka to show her emotions like that. She didn't do it much, and it normally wasn't as… viscous. She took a deep breath. She shouldn’t have acted like that, but she wasn’t going to have her son be reckless. He was still learning to fly, and Ahsoka didn't want him to be in battle yet. 

Ahsoka looked at the screen in front of her, watching the TIE. The person flying the TIE was an amazing pilot. Ahsoka hadn't seen anyone fly that well since she and Anakin had fought in the Clone Wars. The only person she knew that could fly so well was her former master. She wanted to know who it was. 

“ _He’s coming in too fast._ ” Someone said over the comm. A ship flashed off the screen. 

“Fleet, raise deflector shields,” Hera ordered. 

_“We’ve lost Phoenix one and two!”_

“He’s heading right for us,” Ezra said, pointing at the screen. Ahsoka’s eyes widened. 

_“The enemy fighter’s heading for the command ship!”_

He shot at the command ship, and Ahsoka grabbed the table, balancing herself. The lights flickered. 

“How can one fighter best our entire squadron?” Commander Sato asked. 

“Your pilots are outmatched, Commander,” Hera said urgently. She started to run out the door, but Kanan grabbed her arm. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Getting involved,” she replied, running out the door. 

“Not without me you're not,” Kanan said, running after Hera. Zeb followed him. 

Sabine looked at Ezra, “Let's go.” Ezra hesitated for a moment. “Ezra, _come on_!” 

Ezra glanced at Ahsoka. “Alright if I take along?” Ahsoka asked. 

“The more the merrier,” Ezra replied, shooting her a smile. 

“Jax, let's go,” Ahsoka said, gesturing to her son, and the three of them raced to the Ghost. 

“Really?” Jax asked. “ _Now_ we’re getting involved.” 

“Jax, you're not a very good pilot yet. Now stop arguing and _let's go_.” Ahsoka said, exasperated. 

“Alright,” Jax said as they ran. 

Ahsoka and Jax ran into the _Ghost_. Ezra went to the nose gun, and Ahsoka hopped in the co-pilot's seat, Jax sitting on the seat next to Kanan. 

“Everyone, check-in,” Hera said. Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra all registered. 

“Alright kids, do mom and dad proud,” Hera said. Ahsoka had to smile in her mind. Hera and Kanan truly were Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra’s adopted parents. And they were just what the three of them needed. Ahsoka had that when she was their age, and she didn't know where she would be without her adopted family guiding her for part of her life. And she sometimes found herself talking to them inside her head, and thinking of what they would say in some situations. 

“Here he comes,” Kanan warned, pointing to the incoming fighter. It wasn't a normal fighter; it was one of the fighters that the Inquisitor’s used. 

“We've lost our shields!” Someone said over the comm. 

“ _Ghost_ moving to engage,” Hera said, detaching from the command ship. 

“I'm on him,” Sabine said, firing a few shots at him, but the pilot dodged all of them. “Who is this guy?” she demanded. 

“Phoenix leader to _Ghost_ , we cannot withstand another attack from that fighter.” Commander Sato said. 

“Copy that. Phoenix Squadron, form up and focus fire.” Hera ordered her squadron. 

“The Force is strong with him.” Ahsoka realized. Stronger than any Inquisitor they had met. Could it have been the Sith Lord they had told Commander Sato about? She turned to Kanan. 

“Kanan, let's find out how strong.” 

“How can I help?” Kanan asked. 

“Just remember your training,” Ahsoka replied. Kanan nodded and put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. Ahsoka closed her eyes, concentrating and clearing her mind. _Who are you?_ She thought. Then she felt a presence. A presence she hadn't sensed in years, but it was slightly different. Ahsoka furrowed her eyebrow tattoos together. _It couldn't be…_

“I think I know who it is,” Ezra said over the radio on the ship. “Back on Lothal, I felt something. Kanan did too. The fear, the anger, the hate. It's the Sith Lord we faced!” 

Ahsoka opened her eyes. _It can’t be him._ She thought. The presence was just like his, but how was he still alive? His presence did have something different about it, though. It seemed almost wrong, clouded by the Dark Side, and unbalanced. She hadn’t felt a presence like that in years. 

_The apprentice lives._

Ahsoka screamed and lost consciousness. 

—— 

“Mom?” Jax asked. “Mom!” Jax shook her. “Are you okay? Come on, _wake up_.” 

“W-what-What's going on?” Ahsoka asked. Hera and Jax were standing over her. 

“You passed out,” Hera said. “Did you sense something?” 

“I don't know,” Ahsoka replied, her voice flat. It couldn't be what she thought it was, what she sensed. It was impossible. She hadn't felt him in years, and if it was him, wouldn't he at least have tried to find her? And why would he be working with the Empire? And Ahsoka knew for sure that he would never become a Sith Lord. She knew him too well to know that he wouldn't do that. Right? 

“Are you okay, mom?” Jax asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Ahsoka lied. She wasn't fine. She was confused. “Hera, could you get Kanan and Ezra? I want to talk to them about something.” 

Hera nodded. “Jackson, let's go. Your mother needs to rest and save her energy.” 

Jax nodded And followed Hera. A few moments later, Ezra and Kanan entered the cockpit of the _Ghost_. 

“Ahsoka,” Ezra said, sitting in a seat. “Hera said you wanted to speak with us?” 

“Please, come in,” Ahsoka said. Kanan closed the door behind him and sat in the seat across from Ezra, and behind Ahsoka. 

“Are you okay?” Ezra asked, leaning forward. 

“I am.” Ahsoka lied again. She didn't want to worry anyone, and, sadly, she had gotten good at lying over the years. “Thank you.” She turned around in her seat. “I wanted to ask you about the Sith Lord you encountered on Lothal.” 

“You know we encountered an Inquisitor before,” Kanan said. “But this was nothing like that. The fear, the anger, the _hate_.” He paused and looked up at Ahsoka. “You felt it. I haven't felt a presence like that since—” 

“The Clone Wars.” Ahsoka finished. 

“Yeah,” Kanan said. 

“Ahsoka, do you know who or what he is?” Ezra asked. 

“No. I don't.” Ahsoka replied. She turned back around and looked at the stars dotting the galaxy. “But I do know that he will be coming. They'll all be coming now.” 

“Then we have to be ready to fight,” Ezra said. 

“We must find the strength to fight.” Kanan corrected him. “The greater courage is when knowing not to fight.” 

“And we'll be beside you either way,” Hera said, opening the door to the cockpit, Sabine, Zeb, and Jax standing behind her. 

Ahsoka looked down. She missed having a family. She had Jax, but it was just the two of them. Ahsoka didn't have anyone to look up to for guidance, and she couldn't talk to Rex, no matter how much she wished she could. Jax walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her. 

“Are you sure you're fine?” he asked. 

Ahsoka smiled. Sometimes she felt like her son was taking care of her more than she was taking care of him. “Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, though.” Ahsoka replied. 

“It's no problem,” Jax said. “I'm just glad you're okay.” 

“We’ll need to move from this position to cover up our tracks,” Hera said. “Commander Sato has given me coordinates. We'll be jumping shortly.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “I'm going to go back to the main ship. Jax, you wanna come?” 

“Yeah. Some repairs need to be done. I should probably help with that.” Jax replied. 

“Let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 4

The next day, Ahsoka was still tense about the situation with Vader. She was sparring with Kanan, and Ezra was watching from a distance. 

She had her two white lightsabers in her reverse grip, and Kanan was having trouble dodging her hits, so he didn't have any way to even try and beat Ahsoka. 

Kanan turned his lightsaber off and was panting. “Alright,” he panted. “Can we stop? I’m… really tired.” 

Ahsoka nodded and put her lightsabers on her belt. “You’re doing good, Kanan.” 

“Not compared to you,” Kanan grumbled. 

“Kanan,” Ahsoka said. “I had to reteach myself so much because I was in the same situation as you. It’s taken me years to get back to the way I was.” 

Kanan gave a small smile. “Thanks, Ahsoka.” 

“Ahsoka,” Ezra said. “Why do you use your lightsaber like that?” 

“I use a reverse grip,” Ahsoka explained. “It’s just a different style of combat. It’s what I’ve been using since I was a youngling.” 

Ezra nodded. “Will I learn that?” 

“I’m sure Ahsoka can teach you if you want her to,” Kanan said. 

“I’d be happy to,” Ahsoka agreed. 

“Cool!” Ezra exclaimed. He jumped over the railing to where Ahsoka and Kanan were. “Kanan, can you fight like that?” 

Kanan shrugged. “Kind of. Ahsoka taught me a few things when I was a youngling.” 

Ezra’s eyes widened. “You taught Kanan when he was a youngling?” 

Ahsoka nodded, a smile forming on her face. “I did.” 

“That’s crazy!” Ezra said. “And super cool.” 

“Wait, you and Kanan knew each other as Jedi?” Jax asked. 

“Yes,” Ahsoka replied. “Most of the Padawans and younglings knew each other. We lived in the same place.” 

“Ah,” Jax said. “Anyway, Sato wants to see you. Sabine, Zeb, and Hera are already in the briefing room.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “I’ll be there.” 

“And Kanan and Ezra will probably have to come soon, so don't take too long with your sparring session,” Jax said with a grin. 

“You--” Ezra started, but Kanan held him back. 

“We’ll be there,” Kanan said. 

Ahsoka and Jax left the Ghost and Ahsoka gave her son a stern look. “Jax, treat Ezra nicer,” she said. “He’s been through some things. You two are very similar.” 

“Alright,” Jax said with a shrug as the door opened, and they walked inside. 

“I have called you all here to discuss what we are going to do about the command ship since it has been destroyed. The destruction of our command ship has severely limited our ability to fight the Empire in this sector.” 

Ezra and Kanan had walked in the door from their sparring session. Apparently it didn't take very long, or they didn't want to hold up the meeting. 

“So maybe we don’t fight,” Ezra said. “Uh, Commander Sato, sir. When things got tough for me on Lothal, I’d go find someplace to hide.” 

“You are never shy with your opinions, Ezra Bridger,” Commander Sato said. Ahsoka smiled. She used to be like that. “But establishing a base is a good idea.” 

“Problem is none of the potential bases we know of have the tactical advantage we need to protect what’s left of our fleet,” Hera said. 

“Or aid the nearby systems suffering from Imperial oppression,” Kanan added. 

“We can’t help others if we can’t help ourselves, Kanan.” Hera retorted. She sighed. “If only we had more allies.” 

“I know someone,” Ahsoka spoke up. _Am I going to do this?_ She thought. Why was she doing this? It was a stupid idea! “Who _might_ be able to help us. A great military commander, with a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim. He could assist us in finding a base. And his experienced leadership would make him a powerful ally.” she walked around the holographic image of Sato. 

“How do we recruit this _leader_?” Commander Sato asked. 

“That’s the problem,” Ahsoka replied. “I lost track of him a long time ago, and all my transmissions have gone unanswered.” 

“We can find him,” Ezra said, poking his head from behind Commander Sato’s transmission figure. “Let us try.” 

“Well, there is one option I’ve not yet attempted,” Ahsoka said. “Let me go grab something, and I’ll meet you in the cockpit of the _Ghost_.” 

“Okay,” Ezra said. “Come on, guys.” 

Ahsoka left the briefing room and headed to her living area. There she found the head of a tactical droid, one that had been used during the war. She had been meaning to use it to find Rex for years and hadn’t told Jax about it. She had been too scared to see him again. But she felt that she owed it to Jax now. She grabbed it, and Jax stopped her in the doorway. 

“Who are you having them go get?” He asked. “And why are you carrying a droids head?” 

“It’s to help them find my friend,” Ahsoka explained. She took a deep breath and looked at her son in the eyes. “Jax, I need you to listen to me, but not be rash about this,” Ahsoka said. 

“Okay.” He replied slowly, crossing his arms. 

“I’m having them go and get an old friend of mine, Captain Rex, formerly of the Grand Army of the Republic,” Ahsoka said. “I’m not sure how to put this lightly, but he’s your father.” 

“What?” Jax said, his eyes widening. “Really?” 

“Yes,” Ahsoka said. “But I can’t have you go with them.” 

“What?” Jax asked. “Why?” 

“Because he doesn’t know you exist,” Ahsoka said. “I told you, I tried contacting him, but he wouldn’t answer. I don’t know how he’s changed over the years. He’s been through a lot. I don’t know how he’ll act.” 

“Okay,” Jax replied. “Are you going?” 

“No,” Ahsoka said. “I have some questions that I need to be to be answered. Stay here while I give them this.” 

“Okay,” Jax said. “Is that why I look like the clones you show me pictures of? Like Echo and Fives?” 

“Yes,” Ahsoka said with a pained smile. Even after so many years, it was still hard for her to talk about her old friends. Her old family. “Thank you,” Ahsoka kissed his forehead. “Love you.” 

“Love you more,” Jax said. 

“Love you most,” Ahsoka said. It was just something they did whenever they wanted to make sure that the other was okay. And it was something that she and Rex did while they were on Mandalore. 

Ahsoka headed towards the _Ghost_ and walked in the cockpit. 

“Is that the head of an old tactical droid?” Kanan asked. 

“These droids were great at finding things. Calculating.” Ahsoka chuckled. “Found my master and I a few times when we didn’t want to be found.” 

“How in all the galaxy is that droid going to find your friend?” Ezra asked. 

“Well,” Ahsoka replied. “I heard he was last seen in the Seelos system. You can start there.” 

“You’re not coming with us?” Ezra asked, getting out of his seat. 

“I have something else to attend to,” Ahsoka replied, walking towards the door. 

“The Sith Lord,” Kanan said. It didn’t sound like a guess, more of an answer, or a statement. 

“There are questions,” Ahsoka said. “Questions that need answering.” 

“I wish that we could go with you,” Ezra said. 

“You have your own mission, Ezra,” Ahsoka replied. “And Kanan, when you find my friend, you must _trust_ him.” 

“If he’s all the things you say, we can’t afford not to,” Kanan replied with a small smile. 

“ _Trust him_.” Ahsoka insisted. She knew that the Jedi would be hesitant in trusting him because of his past with the clones. But she also knew that he would come through. 

The door closed, and Ahsoka left the _Ghost_. 

She went back to her room, and Jax was inside meditating. 

“Why did you react so… oddly when you sensed the Sith Lord?” He asked without looking up at Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka knelt next to him and closed her eyes. “I don’t know. For some reason, he seemed familiar.” 

“Could it be Palpatine?” Jax asked. 

“No. Kanan and Ezra already said it wasn't,” Ahsoka replied. Palpatine never flew and he would make someone else do his bidding, and Kanan and Ezra didn’t face Palpatine on Lothal. And she knew it was Darth Vader. It had to be. But who was under the mask? 

“Then who…?” He trailed off. 

“I don't know,” Ahsoka replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments!


	6. Chapter 5

A few days passed, and Hera alerted Ahsoka that they were coming back, and should be back at the command ship by the hour. 

Ahsoka was very excited, but she also couldn’t hold worry from creeping up inside her. What if Rex didn’t love Ahsoka anymore, or just didn’t like Ahsoka in general? Why wasn’t he answering his transmissions? How much has he changed since the last time they saw each other? 

Ahsoka was pacing the hallway of the ship, and Jax was trying to calm her down. “Mom, calm _down_.” Jax insisted. “It’ll be fine.” But Ahsoka could sense that Jax was nervous about meeting his father, too. 

“You’re nervous,” Ahsoka said. “I can sense it.” 

“And you’re not?” Jax replied. 

“Touché,” Ahsoka said. 

Suddenly, the _Ghost_ crew walked into the hallway, and Ahsoka and Jax turned around. 

Rex appeared from the back of the group and folded his arms behind his back. He looked different, he had grown a beard, and he had gone bald. He did have the accelerated growth, though, so it was understandable. Ahsoka certainly had changed too. 

“Commander,” Rex said. 

He certainly wasn’t acting differently, and he seemed happy to see Ahsoka again. 

“You got old,” He said. 

Ahsoka laughed, all of her worries slipping away. “Had to happen sometime, Rex.” She wanted to hug him, but hesitated for a second, then leaped up and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed surprised at first and then relaxed, and he put his hands on Ahsoka’s back. 

_I missed you._ Ahsoka thought. Jax stood behind them with a smile on his face, but he still seemed a little bit nervous. 

“I’m glad you’re still alive,” Rex said. 

Ahsoka stepped back, her hands still on his shoulders and his on her waist. “You too.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t be, if it weren’t for these guys,” Rex said, gesturing to the _Ghost_ crew. 

“Thank you,” Ahsoka said. “For trusting my friend.” 

“It wasn’t easy.” Kanan admitted, “It's still not.” 

Rex looked down. 

“Nothing worth doing ever is,” Ahsoka said. She turned to Jax. “Jax, this is Rex.” She tried to send a mental message of _don’t tell him yet,_ and he seemed to get it. 

“Hello there,” Jax said, offering his hand. “I’m Jackson.” 

Rex took it. “You look human, but you have some markings like Ahsoka. Is he your son?” He asked. He looked slightly betrayed. 

“Yes, he is my son,” Ahsoka said. “He’s 15 years old.” _Please figure it out on your own. I don’t want to have to explain this._ Ahsoka thought. 

“Wait,” Rex said. “You came back about 15 years ago. Is he…?” He trailed off. 

“Yes, Rex,” Ahsoka said. “Let me reintroduce him. This is Jackson Tano—” 

Jackson cut her off. “Son of Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex of the 501st Clone Battalion.” 

“I never knew…” Rex said, his eyes widening, a large smile spreading across his face, wrinkles in the corner of his eyes turning upwards. 

Ezra walked up to Ahsoka and Rex. “Wait. Why didn’t you tell us that Rex was Jax’s dad?” 

“Because, to be honest, I didn’t know how Rex would react. I also didn’t want you to walk up to him and tell him that he had a son. It would’ve caused some… difficulties.” Ahsoka replied with a small smile. 

“I would’ve freaked out,” Rex said. “I mean, I am now, but less than if you would have walked up to me and said that.” 

Ahsoka laughed. “It’s so good to see you again, Captain.” 

“You too, Commander,” Rex replied. 

“I’m leaving,” Zeb said. “They're going to start kissing or something right now.” 

Ezra punched Zeb. Ahsoka felt her montrals darken. “Garazeb,” Hera threatened. “Just for that, you're cleaning the _Phantom_ tonight.” 

“Oh, come on,” Zeb complained. 

“Let’s go back to the Ghost,” Kanan said. “Commander Sato probably has another mission for us.” 

The crew left, and Chopper laughed at Ahsoka and Rex, and Hera scolded him, and then Rex, Ahsoka, and Jax were alone. 

“So…” Rex started. “What’s been going on with you?” 

“Not much, you know,” Ahsoka said. “Just the usual, like joining an illegal rebellion, doing undercover missions, and running from the Empire.” 

“Sounds boring,” Rex said sarcastically. “Hey, Jackson, right?” Rex asked, turning to his son. 

“Yessir,” Jax replied. “I go by Jax most of the time.” 

“Okay then, Jax,” Rex said. “I assume you're good with some kind of weapon? Blaster? Or do you use a lightsaber?” 

“I use both,” Jax replied. “What am I supposed to call you, anyway. Captain? Rex? Dad? Father?” 

“Whatever you want,” Rex said. “But if you want my opinion, dad seems weird and ‘Father’ seems too formal.” 

“Okay then, Daddy-o,” Jax said with a grin. 

Ahsoka facepalmed and Rex laughed. “That’s worse,” Rex said. 

“Jackson Tano, you are so embarrassing sometimes.” 

“Your welcome,” Jax replied. 

“He gets that from you,” Ahsoka said, pointing at Rex. 

“Sure,” Rex replied. “You’re the one who would never stop bickering with the General. He gave you that nickname for a reason.” 

“I’ve changed,” Ahsoka said. 

“I can see that,” Rex said. “You’re not the reckless kid I used to know.” 

“Oh!” Jax exclaimed. “I forgot that Ezra challenged me to a lightsaber duel. I got to go. See you later.” He winked and ran off. 

Ahsoka looked at Rex. “Let's introduce you to Commander Sato.” 

Rex nodded. “Alright.” 

Ahsoka walked into the briefing room and saw Commander Sato talking to Wolffe, who had a bead (trimmed slightly differently than Rex’s) and the military cut, and who she assumed to be Rex’s brother, Gregor. 

“Commander Sato, this is Rex,” Ahsoka said. 

“Good to meet you,” Sato said. “It's always nice to have more allies.” 

“It's good to meet you as well,” Rex replied. “I'm ready to do my part.” 

Ahsoka glanced between the two. “I'd best be going. See you later.” 

Rex gave her a nod, and Ahsoka walked out of the room. 

She walked back to her living quarters, taking shaky breaths. She walked into her quarters and flopped on her bed. 

She groaned. “Why are feelings so kriffing difficult?” 

“No idea.” A voice said. Rex. 

Ahsoka sat up. “Rex!” She exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Rex said, sitting next to Ahsoka. 

“About?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Why didn't you tell me I had a son?” Rex said. “I wish I could have been there for him. I could have been there for you. I wish I could have seen my son--our son--grow up.” 

Ahsoka stood up angrily and turned away from Rex. “You think I wanted to raise him alone?” she crossed her arms. “I tried to contact you. All the time. But you didn't answer. I wanted you to be a part of his life, but if you had just picked up when I called you, you could have. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you. I found out I was pregnant right after that ship crashed. I wanted to tell you. Force, you have no idea how much. But at that point, it would have been too dangerous. So I laid low for a few months, and that's when I tried to contact you. I wanted you to be there when I was sick in the morning. I wanted you to be there when I gave birth. When Jax said his first word. When he started walking. When I needed to go on a dangerous mission that I didn't know if I would come back from. But I didn't want you there just for Jax, I wanted you there for me, too. I wanted to have someone who knew exactly who I was. What I went through. I wanted to wake up in the morning and have you next to me. I wanted to have a shoulder to cry on. I just wanted someone. But I didn't have that. 

“I couldn't have that. So you know what I did?” Ahsoka turned around and glared at him. “I held it all in. For Jax. Because I was not going to make him an orphan. I couldn't leave him and wait for the Empire to find me.I saw what it did to me. And when he was asleep, I would cry. Wishing that things were different. I would wake up the next morning as if nothing had happened. Do you have any idea how hard that was? No. You don't. Because you weren't there.” 

“Ahsoka…” Rex said, reaching a han forward. 

“Get out,” Ahsoka said. “And don't come near Jax.” 

Rex gave Ahsoka one last look, and he walked out of the room. 

Ahsoka put a hand on the bridge of her nose. She sighed. She laid back down on her bed and put her head on her knees, drawing them close to her chest. 

\---- 

Ahsoka didn't know how long she was there, but later Jax came into her room. 

“Hey, it's dinner time--what's up with you?” Jax asked, walking over to her. 

“I was talking with Rex,” Ahsoka said, standing up. 

“I'm assuming it didn't go well,” Jax said. 

“No, it didn't,” Ahsoka said. “I told him not to go anywhere near you.” 

“Ah, threats,” Jax said, pointing a finger. He stood up and looked at Ahsoka. “Let’s go talk to him. I'm sure we can work things out.” 

“Jax, it's not that easy--” Ahsoka started, but Jax was grabbing Ahsoka's hand and pulling her towards the dining room. 

Ahsoka walked in, Jax still with her, and Jax shoved her in a seat in front of Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor. 

“I'm getting rations for me and you,” Jax said. “Have fun.” 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Wolffe, how have you been? It's good to see you.” 

“Good to see you, too,” Wolffe said. “And I've been good.” 

“That's great to hear,” Ahsoka said with a smile, glaring at Rex. She looked at Gregor. “I don't believe we've met.” 

“No,” Gregory said. “I had amnesia shortly after the war began, so I didn't fight in the war until the end.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “And your chip malfunctioned.” 

Gregor smiled. “Yep. I still got it removed.” 

Jax came back with their meal. He sat down next to Ahsoka. “So, I heard that a certain Togruta and a clone captain had a small dispute.” 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Jax, never become a therapist.” 

Jax grinned. “And I wanted to help solve this dispute. Now, Mother, what are you angry at Rex for?” 

“Mind your business,” Ahsoka said, taking a bite out of the ration bar. 

“Now, that’s no way to talk,” Jax said. “Let's start again. Rex, what made you angry at my ever-so-helpful mother?” 

“She got angry at me,” Rex said. 

Ahsoka felt her anger flare up again. “This would never have happened if you--” 

“Let's not fight again,” Jax said. “Mother, care to answer?” 

“Why are you calling me that?” Ahsoka said. “You're never formal about anything.” 

“And you're avoiding my question,” Jax pointed. “I can't help you if you don't answer my questions.” 

“She's mad because I never answered her calls,” Rex said. 

“And were you ignoring her?” Jax asked. 

“Of course not!” Rex exclaimed. “I never even got your calls!” 

“What?” Ahsoka asked. “You never said that!” 

“I was trying to!” Rex said. “But then you cut me off!” 

“And kids, that's why we should listen to people,” Jax said teasingly. “Sharing is caring!” 

“Jax, you're a disgrace,” Ahsoka grumbled. 

“You raised me,” Jax said. “Now, is this situation solved?” 

“Think so,” Rex said. 

Ahsoka nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Now hug each other,” Jax prompted. 

Ahsoka glared at Jax. 

Rex’s face grew red. 

“Come on,” Jax said. “Kiss if you feel like it.” 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “No.” 

Rex sold up and walked around the table and wrapped his arms around Ahsoka. Ahsoka practically melted. She forgot how much she liked being in his arms. 

Rex kissed her montral, and Ahsoka felt her lekku darken in a blush. 

Ahsoka stood up and locked eyes with Rex. She leaned forward and kissed Rex, feeling his bushy beard on her face. Her heart was racing, and she _definately_ wasn’t thinking right. 

Rex stiffened, but relaxed into the kiss, putting a hand on one of Ahsoka's lekku. 

She heard a cheer, and broke off and away Ezra, pumping a fist in the air. 

“Ezra,” Ahsoka said, her voice flat. “What are you doing?” 

“Uh…” he said. “Nothing?” 

Jax smirked at Sabine. “I wondered how long that would take. Sabine, you got my credits?” 

“You guys _bet_ on this?” Rex exclaimed. 

“Duh,” Sabine said. “I bet that you two wouldn’t get back together for another day, Ezra bet a week, and Jax said at least an hour. Zeb thought it’d take a minute, but guess who was wrong? And anyway, Kanan was fine with it.” 

“And Hera?” Ahsoka asked. 

“She doesn’t know,” Ezra said nervously. 

“I don’t know what?” Hera said, walking into the room. 

“Nothing!” Ezra said, jumping back. “Nothing.” 

“Uh-huh,” Hera said. “Ahsoka, what were they doing?” 

“Betting,” Ahsoka replied. 

“On what?” Hera asked. 

“Ezra?” Ahsoka said. 

“Oh, why do I have to say it?” Ezra complained. “Fine,” He grumbled. “We were betting on when Ahsoka and Rex would get back together.” “Oh, I can’t say much about that,” Hera said, waving a hand. “Kanan and I were too,” 

“Seriously?” Rex said. “Was it that obvious?” 

“Kind of,” Kanan said, appearing next to Hera and putting an arm around her shoulder. “I mean, you two did have a kid together.” 

“You to were almost as obvious as these two,” Sabine said, pointing to Hera and Kanan. 

“What do you mean?” Kanan asked. 

Sabine facepalmed. “You two are so oblivious sometimes.” 

Ahsoka smiled. “They are.” 

“Oh, you have no room to talk,” Jax said. “You would talk to me all the time about how you wished you could see him again.” he pointed at Jax. 

“Touche.”


	7. Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed, and Rex and Ahsoka couldn't have been happier. They weren't able to see each other much, though, with both of them going on missions with what seemed like every day, but Jax was getting to know his father, and he was acting a lot happier and didn't seem as worried with the fact that any of them could die at any time, or about the new Inquisitors that Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb had discovered. Rex had gone on a mission with Kanan to rescue Ezra, and he had vented to Ahsoka about his relationship with Kana. They couldn’t stop bickering, and Jax told her that he was getting tired of it. Thankfully, Jax hadn’t been captured wiith Ezra. Ahsoka had been travelling so much that she hadn’t been able to see her family much, and she was pretty sure that Jax was fine wth it. Scratch that. She was 100% sure he was fine with it. He always complained about going on missions with Ahsoka. And they hadn't run into the Inquisitors again, so Ahsoka wasn’t too worried about Jax running into them. 

Ahsoka wanted to know how many of them there were. She had killed two, Kanan had killed the Grand Inquisitor, and now there were two more. Ahsoka had the worst luck in the world. 

The _Ghost_ was now on a planet and was laying low for a while. 

Ahsoka walked up to the Ghost, and Kanan came out. 

“This is unexpected,” He said. “Don't get me wrong, it's always good to see you, but it usually means there's trouble.” 

“What I have to say is _Jedi_ business,” Ahsoka said. 

“Then I guess I qualify,” Kanan said. 

“You qualify more than I do,” Ahsoka replied, smiling. 

Ahsoka followed Kanan into the host and they went into what she rmeebered to be Kanan’s room in the _Ghost_. 

“I've been monitoring transmissions from Mustafar to find out more about the Sith Lord,” Ahsoka said. 

“And?” Kanan prompted. 

“Information about him eludes me,” Ahsoka replied, putting a hand on her chin. “But I've learned more about his Inquisitors. It seems they have a secondary mission to make retrievals.” 

“We know they hunt Jedi,” Kanan said. “What else are they after?” 

“At this point, I could only guess. I've managed to decode two sets of coordinates. I'm on my way investigate the first—” 

“And you want me to check out the second,” Kanan finished. “I'm in.” 

“You should have Ezra join you,” Ahsoka suggested. 

Kanan laughed. “Don't worry. He's already briefed on the mission.” 

He opened the door, and Ezra stumbled forward and fell on the ground. He quickly stood up and brushed off his pants. 

“Hey,” he said smoothly. “She did say this was Jedi business.” 

Ahsoka smiled. “Bring Zeb as well. He proved himself against the Inquisitors before.” 

“So, where are we going?” Ezra asked. 

“I'll see you two later,” Ahsoka said, leaving the Ghost. 

She walked towards her ship, a small A-wing she had borrowed from the Rebellion, and left the atmosphere of the planet and jumped to hyperspace. When she arrived at the coordinates, all she saw was a small transport that looked at up. She turned to ask Jax to stay, but then remembered that he was with Rex for the day on Garel. They were practicing Jax blocking shots with his lightsabers, and his aim with a blaster. 

He was loving having a dad. 

Ahsoka pulled towards the transport and docked with the ship, then went inside the ship. She traced her hand over burnt marks, lightsaber marks, and saw only one living person. She was older and was trapped under a piece of metal. 

“Help,” she called weakly. “I'm here.” 

“It's okay,” Ahsoka said. “You're safe now.” 

Ahsoka reached out her hand and the woman took it. 

“Help my grandchild,” she rasped. 

“Your grandchild?” Ahsoka asked. They were taking _children_? 

“They took her. The red blades,” She said. “They knew that she has it.” 

_She's Force-sensitive._ Ahsoka realized. She put her hand on the back of the woman's head and held her up. 

“She… has… it.” She said. 

“Shh,” Ahsoka said soothingly. “Rest. You need to rest.” she stroked her cheek. Ahsoka couldn't imagine what would happen if someone took Jax. She’d tear down the galaxy to find him. “I will find her,” she promised. 

“Please,” she rasped. 

Ahsoka set the woman down and stood up, sending her waves of serenity and peace so that she could relax. She walked back to her ship, glancing back at the now-sleeping woman. 

She climbed in her ship and went back into hyperspace, back to the planet she had come from. The Inquisitors had probably taken the child from the woman and we're picking up another one to recruit them for the Empire—and the Sith. 

Ahsoka heard banging on the door that she was at, and opened it, stepping out to see the two Inquisitors. Kanan, Ezra, and Zeb all lying on the ground. 

Ezra looked up at her, and the female Inquisitor’s mask folded back. 

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and flipped them around in her hand. 

“Unexpected,” The Inquisitor commented. “But not unwelcome.” 

“Ezra,” Ahsoka said sternly, without moving her gaze. “Get the youngling to the ship.” 

Ezra nodded, and Ahsoka winked at him. 

Ahsoka jumped at the Inquisitors and landed with her lightsabers, but they blocked it, and 

Ahsoka bounced off. The female kept jumping at her, and the male following. The male was just walking behind the female, his lightsaber spinning. 

She heard Ezra telling Zeb and Kanan to go to the ship, but she didn't pay much attention. 

The female Inquisitor poked her lightsaber towards Ahsoka, but she dodged it. The female was quick and was trying to use her speed to confuse Ahsoka, while the male followed her, his lightsaber spinning. Ahsoka Force-pushed the female and then the male came at her, and she pushed him back, and he didn’t get up, but he was still alive. 

_The male doesn’t seem to be very good with a lightsaber._ Ahsoka thought. _But he makes up for it in strength._

The female ran to her, and Ahsoka kept jabbing, and the female spun her lightsaber to block, and she dodged most of Ahsoka’s hits. 

_She’s faster._ Ahsoka thought. _And better at dueling._

“I know why you want the children,” Ahsoka said angrily. The Inquisitor spun her lightsaber at Ahsoka’s face, and Ahsoka dodged it. 

“Well, who doesn't want to be a mother?” The Inquisitor retorted arrogantly. 

_Oh, you have no place to talk,_ Ahsoka thought. _You worthless Imperial slime._

The Inquisitor aimed for Ahsoka’s neck, but Ahsoka blocked it as it was raised, and the Inquisitor spun around and Ahsoka jumped back to dodge the hit. 

She got in a lock with the female and held the lightsaber there, the female trying to overpower Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka glanced back and saw the male running at her, and she pushed the female forward with one of her sabers and jumped behind the two Inquisitors. 

The male ran to her, his lightsaber raised. _His form is terrible._ Ahsoka thought. 

She stepped to the side as he brought his lightsaber down, and he hit a pillar and fell. 

The female Inquisitor charged at her. Ahsoka blocked it using both of her sabers and held it for a second, and then struck towards the female's stomach, and kicked her back. She skidded to a stop by the pillar where the male was, and Ahsoka turned off her lightsabers and kneeled, closing her eyes. The female lunged at her, and Ahsoka put her hands where the female was holding her lightsaber, Ahsoka turned it off. The Inquisitor looked at her in surprise. Ahsoka stood up and pushed the Inquisitor back using the Force. Ahsoka walked up to the Inquisitor and put her lightsaber to the Inquisitor's neck. 

“You are beaten,” Ahsoka said. 

The Inquisitor laughed, and Ahsoka looked up and saw Imperial troops coming in. “It looks like _you_ are the one that is beaten,” she said. 

The Inquisitor ignited her lightsaber and spun it towards her using the Force. Ahsoka jumped up and The two Inquisitors stood up, the male recovering from his head injury. 

“Hmm. Your capture would please Lord Vader,” The female Inquisitor said. _Oh, I'm sure it would._ Ahsoka thought. 

Ahsoka heard her comm beep and saw the _Phantom_ taking off. 

“Tell your master he'll have to wait,” Ahsoka said. She put her lightsabers on her belt and jumped as the male Inquisitor’s lightsaber was thrown at her. She Force-jumped to the building above them, and the _Phantom’s_ door opened, and Ahsoka lept in. She walked up to the front and looked at the two younglings, one of them with their mother. 

“That was crazy,” Zeb said, wrapping Ezra in a side-hug. “But worth it.” 

“They're Force-sensitive. I've seen this before.” Ahsoka commented. “A Sith Lord attempted the same thing back during the Clone Wars. But the Jedi Order stopped him.” 

“And now there's no Jedi Order to protect them,” Kanan said. He turned around in his seat and looked at the children, a smile on his face. “Okay. I guess that task falls to us now.” 

Ahsoka smiled. They were the Jedi Order now, even though Ahsoka wasn't technically a Jedi. But she still followed the code. Well, mostly, at least. She would protect these younglings just as she had when she was a Padawan. She would give her life to save the new generation of Force-Users.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at fight scenes, so please tell me what you think! Thank you all for reading! I know I say that a to, but getting an email saying I have a comment or people have left kudos really means a lot. It brightens my day, and I love getting the email.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day, Ahsoka woke up to Rex shaking her awake, a crazy grin on his face. 

Ahsoka groaned and sat up. “What's going on?” 

“Commander Sato has given us permission to go to Seelos,” Jax exclaimed. “We’re getting the stuff Rex left there!” 

“We're leaving in an hour, just us, Wolffe, Gregor, Ezra, and Hera,” Rex added. “So you might want to get up.” 

Ahsoka smiled. “Sounds great,” she said. “You're lucky I just finished a project.” 

“That's why I waited to ask,” Rex said, his smile growing wider. 

Ahsoka stood up and kissed him. “You're the best.” 

\---- 

They landed on Seelos, and Ahsoka saw the wreckage of two Imperial walkers and a Republic walker. 

“You lived in a walker?” Ahsoka asked. 

Rex shrugged. “It felt like home.” 

“Yeah, and it's all we could afford,” Wolffe grunted. 

Jax ran into the walker, which was still mostly together. “This is so cool!” he exclaimed. 

Ahsoka took Rex's hand and they followed their son into the walker. Ahsoka looked around and felt a wave of nostalgia. It felt like she was back in the War again, and she could see why Rex and his brothers chose to live in it. 

“Hey, we've still got out old helmets!” Rex yelled as Wolffe and Gregor walked in the walker. 

“Not bad,” Gregor said, picking one up. 

Rex walked forward and grabbed one, tossing it at Ahsoka. “Ahsoka, look at this one,” 

Ahsoka turned it over, taking in the sight of it. It was a 332nd helmet. The one with her markings on it. 

“Rex,” Ahsoka said softly. “How did you get this?” 

“It was Ridge’s helmet,” Rex explained. “I kept it. He told me when he died I could have it. So I took it.” 

Ezra and Hera came into the walker. “This place is a mess,” Ezra commented. 

“It's been through a lot,” Gregor said, patting one of the walls. 

“Hey, it's Cody’s old helmet!” Wolffe said, throwing a helmet at Rex. 

“The Phase I helmet,” Rex said with a smile. 

“How did Cody let you get a hold on that?” Ahsoka asked. “He was pretty protective of his armor.” 

“Fives stole it from him,” Rex said with a sad smile. “He gave it to me. And then I gave it to Wolffe so that it would stay safe.” 

“Who's Cody?” Ezra asked. 

“A clone commander,” Hera replied. 

“212th battalion,” Ahsoka added. “Second in command under Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

“What happened to him?” Ezra asked. 

Ahsoka glanced at Rex. “I'm not sure,” Rex replied. “Last I heard, he was with the Empire. High command under Vader.” 

“Oh,” Ezra said, avoiding Rex's gaze. 

“It's fine, kid,” Rex said. “Do you want one? We've got plenty.” 

Ezra nodded frantically. “If that's okay.” 

Rex smiled and then tossed Ezra a white Phase II helmet. “Tell Sabine to have fun with it.” 

Ezra looked at the helmet. “Thanks, Rex.” 

Ahsoka handed the helmet she was holding to Jax. “Keep this,” she said. 

“Are you sure?” Jax asked. “I'm not sure--” 

“Jax, it's fine,” Gregor said. “You're our blood. It's only right.” 

Jax grinned. “Thanks.” 

“Ahsoka, why does that one look like your face?” Ezra asked, pointing at the helmet in Jax’s hand. 

“Ezra,” Hera scolded him. “You could have worded that differently.” 

“Sorry,” Ezra apologized. 

“No need,” Ahsoka replied. “The clones did it for me as a gift when I… when I was about to go to Mandalore.” 

“That's wizard,” Ezra said, his eyes wide. 

“You should have seen her face,” Rex said, wrapping an arm around Ahsoka's waist. “Artoo recorded it, but I don't know where the footage is now.” 

“That whole day was a big blur,” Ahsoka said. “A lot happened.” 

“Yeah,” Rex agreed with a sigh. “I'm going to grab some datapads, and then I think we can leave.” 

“Sounds good,” Hera said. “Is there anything else you want to keep?” 

Gregor looked around. “Nah, just the helmets and datapads. I think we've got a few blasters lying around, too.” 

“Let's get those,” Hera said. 

Gregor nodded and walked to where Rex was. They both emerged a moment later. 

“Let's go,” Rex said. “We got what we came for.” 

Wolffe shoved his helmet on his head. “Yeah, I'm ready to go. It's all dusty here.” 

And put the helmet he was holding on his head and looked around. “Wow!” he said, his voice ringing with fascination. “This has a thermal scanner, night vision, and an airlock!” 

“Jax, you can drool over your helmet later,” Ahsoka said with a sigh. “But we need to get going. We can’t be here forever.” 

Jax nodded “Okay,” He turned his head to Ezra. “Ezra, race you!” 

Ahsoka smiled as the two boys raced out of the walker. Rex walked over to Ahsoka. “Remember when we did that on Mandalore?” 

Ahsoka nodded. “Yeah,” she replied. “And I beat you.” 

Rex rolled his eyes. “How was I supposed to beat you?” 

Hera cleared her throat. “Um, can we leave? I don't trust those two boys alone with Chopper in my ship.” 

Rex shrugged. “She's got a point.” 

Ahsoka smiled. “Let’s go.” She walked out of the walker and into the _Ghost_ and saw Jax and Ezra on the ground, Jax sitting on Ezra’s back. 

“Jax!” Ahsoka scolded. “What are you doing?” 

Um,” Jax said awkwardly. He stood up. “We were racing. Didn't you hear us?” 

“Yes, but I didn't realize racing meant sitting on top of others!” Ahsoka said, rubbing her temples. 

“But what if it does?” Jax said with a shrug. 

“Jax, just don't do it again,” Ahsoka said. 

“And Ezra!” Hera said as the boy stood up. “I would have thought you to have more sense! You’re a Jedi! Act like it!” 

“Sorry, Hera,” Ezra apologized. 

“I’m sorry, too,” Jax said. 

“Now, since that’s over, I’m going to get us out of here,” Hera said. “Please behave.” 

“We will!” The two teens said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a filler, sorry. Just fluff.


	9. Chapter 8

Another week had passed, and Ahsoka had been asked to meet with Kanan on the Ghost, and away from the rebel fleet. She was meditating and had opened a Jedi Holocron that Kanan had lent her. Jax was with her since he had requested to come with her. In the Holocron, there was a hologram recording of Anakin, of one of the lightsaber technique videos he had recorded during the Clone Wars. 

She heard the door open, and Ezra stepped inside, sitting across from her. 

“Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting The fire of multiple adversaries,” Anakin said through the video. “Move in motion, one into the next, into the next, and so on. I've made some… adjustments to the classic form four techniques that I think you’ll find work well against droids and other ranged attackers. Here, I’ll show you,” He ignited his saber, and deflected a bullet. “One.” He changed his position and deflected another bullet. “Two. Three. Four. Five.” Again and again, he deflected the bullets. 

“He’s amazing,” Ezra commented. “I’ve watched these recordings to help me with my own saber training.” 

“You should have seen him in person,” Ahsoka replied. She opened her eyes. “Anakin Skywalker. He was my master.” 

“Kanan said he was the greatest warrior the Jedi had in the Clone Wars,” Ezra said in awe. 

“He was powerful,” Ahsoka said in agreement. “Rarely lost a battle. But what would have surprised people was how kind he was. He cared deeply about his friends, and looked out for them until the end.” 

“Rex said that he was the best General to fight under,” Jax said. “But he doesn’t know what happened to him.” 

“Practice these exercises mindfully, and you’ll see improvement, I promise,” Anakin said in the recording. 

“Do _you_ know what happened to him?” Ezra asked Ahsoka. 

The hologram faded out, and the Holocron closed back again. “The last time I saw him he was rushing off to save the Chancellor,” She sighed. “Then everything changed. The war ended, and the Jedi were accused of treason. One by one, they were hunted down.” 

“By the Inquisitors,” Ezra said. 

“Or worse,” Ahsoka added grimly. 

“Speaking of Inquisitors,” Kanan said, entering the room. “Ahsoka, what do you think about us doing the hunting for a change?” 

Ahsoka stood up. “When you defeated one, two more came. Who’s to say we wouldn’t multiply our problems yet again?” 

“And there’s Vader,” Ezra added. 

“I don't disagree,” Kanan said. “But the fact remains that we can’t protect our friends from Vader and his Inquisitors. I can barely protect you.” 

“I don’t need _protecting_ ,” Ezra said. 

“It’s times like these that Anakin and I would turn to someone like Obi-Wan, or Master Yoda. They always had the answer,” She paused. “Well, almost always.” 

“Then maybe we should ask Master Yoda,” Kanan said. 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. _Master Yoda is_ alive? She thought. 

“What do you mean, ‘we should ask Master Yoda’?” Jax asked. “I thought he was dead.” 

“He isn’t,” Ezra said. “When Kanan and I went to the Jedi Temple on Lothal, he spoke to me.” 

“We should go now,” Kanan said. “It should give the rebellion a little bit of protection, too.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “Let’s go.” 

The four of them headed to the _Phantom_ and flew off after Kanan told Hera that they were leaving. 

Ahsoka got on her comm. “Hey, Rex.” She said. 

“Commander,” Rex responded. “What’s up?” 

“Okay then, Captain,” Ahsoka responded, smirking. “Jax and I are going to be gone for a little bit. Don’t panic, we’ll be fine.” 

“Okay,” Rex said. “See you soon. Jax, when you get back, you want to play a game of Sabacc?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Jax said. “Sounds fun.” 

“Bye,” Rex said, and the connection ended. 

—— 

They landed on Lothal, and Ezra said, “It’s good to be back.” 

“Ezra,” Ahsoka said. “You’re from Lothal?” No wonder they found a Jedi Temple on this planet, with Ezra’s strong connection to it. 

“Yeah,” Ezra replied. “This place is my home.” 

“That’s cool,” Jax said. “I’ve never been to Lothal before.” 

They walked to a big stone, in the shape of a cone, with markings all around it. They stood in the circle, and Ezra turned to Ahsoka. 

“Here it is,” Ezra said. “If you and Kanan stand here, you can use the Force to open the Temple.” 

“I cannot,” Ahsoka replied. 

“Why?” Ezra asked. 

“Because I am no longer a Jedi,” Ahsoka said, putting a hand on Ezra’s shoulder. “It was my choice. I left the Order. It’s probably best if you two open it. Jax technically isn’t a Jedi either, we just use the Light Side of the Force.” 

“Alright then,” Ezra said. “Kanan,” 

Ahsoka and Jax stepped back, and Kanan and Ezra stepped forward. They outstretched their hands, and the rock slowly raised out of the ground, going higher and higher. She surveyed her surroundings and saw Morai circling around the Temple. 

_Hello,_ she said into the Force. _I haven't seen you in some time._

_Well,_ her friend said. _You haven't been on natural ground much._

_I've been busy!_ Ahsoka protested. 

“Hey,” Ezra said, opening his eyes. “Where’s the door going?” There was an opening in the temple that disappeared quickly. The Temple kept rising until another doorway opened. 

The two of them brought their hands back to their sides. “This is new,” Ezra commented. 

“Well, new problem, new door,” Kanan said. 

“I’ve never been to a Jedi Temple,” Jax said. “This is so amazing.” 

“Chop, stay here,” Kanan said sternly to the droid. “Keep an eye out.” 

Chopper beep an _I will,_ and the group headed inside. 

The doorway entrance was long, and it led to a large room. They all looked around, and the door closed behind them. 

Ahsoka turned to Ezra and Kanan. “How _did_ you contact Master Yoda here?” She asked. 

“Well,” Kanan said, embarrassed. “He kind of…contacted us.” 

“I thought I was dreaming when I first heard Master Yoda’s voice,” Ezra said. 

“And I was meditating,” Kanan added. 

“Then perhaps that’s a good place to start,” Ahsoka said, and they all knelt and closed their eyes, clearing their minds. 

They all sat there for a few minutes, and then Kanan said, “I see a doorway.” 

“Where?” Ezra asked, looking around. “I don't see anything.” 

“I don’t,” Jax added, following Kanan’s gaze. 

“Neither do I,” Ahsoka said. 

“Last time we spoke to Master Yoda we were separated,” Kanan said. “Maybe this is my path alone.” He stood up. 

“Be careful!” Ezra called after him. 

“Don’t worry,” Kanan replied over his shoulder. “I wouldn’t do anything you would do.” Ezra glared at him, and then Kanan disappeared. 

“Where’d he go?” Ezra asked. “He just disappeared.” 

“As you know, these temples can be tricky,” Ahsoka replied. 

“Yeah,” Ezra said. “I know.” 

“The Force is tricky in itself,” Jax said. 

“You got that right,” Ezra said. 

They closed their eyes once again, and a few moments later, Ezra said, “You knew Master Yoda,” 

“Yes,” Ahsoka replied. “He taught almost all of the younglings in the Temple, at one point or another.” 

“Kanan described him to me,” Ezra said. “Small, green, and wrinkly, it’s pointy ears.” 

Ahsoka smiled. That was Master Yoda. 

“But he didn’t know what he was really like,” Ezra said. 

“I’m not sure anyone did,” Ahsoka replied, closing her eyes once more. “He was wise, but when I was young, he seemed happier. As the Clone War dragged on, he carried a great burden, a deep sorrow, as if he knew that one time was ending, and another beginning.” 

She opened her eyes, and Ezra was gone. 

“Mom,” Jax said. “I’m not a Jedi, and neither are you. How can you be sure that the Temple will help us?” 

“The Force works in mysterious ways,” Ahsoka replied. 

“That’s helpful,” Jax said sarcastically. “Wait, I think I see something. It looks almost like a… person?” 

“Go,” Ahsoka said. “It’s meant for you to go see it. I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay,” Jax said, and he stood up, and then after a few moments, disappeared into the darkness of the Temple. 

Ahsoka closed her eyes again, and after a moment, she heard a voice. 

_Ahsoka,_ it said. _Anakin!_ She thought. It was his voice. Was he still alive? Or was he what she thought he was, what the only conclusion she could make of the Sith Lord. Or was it was she hoped, that it was her master giving her a message about Vader. Or even just a message to reassure her. 

_Why did you leave?_ It asked. _Where were you when I needed you?_

Ahsoka opened her eyes. “I made a choice. I couldn’t stay.” She whispered. 

_You were selfish._

“No!” She yelled, her voice hoarse with distraught. 

_You abandoned me! You_ failed _me! Do you know what I’ve become?_

Tears formed in Ahsoka’s eyes, and she heard the breathing of Darth Vader. The loud inhale and exhale from his mask. 

“No,” She whispered. _It couldn’t be._ “No!” She screamed, and ignited her lightsaber, turning around, but she saw nothing. Tears raced down her cheeks. _It can’t be. Anakin would never!_ She sighed and put her lightsaber away. 

She fell on her hands and knees, and tears streamed out of her eyes. “No, no.” She kept repeating. 

\--Jackson's POV-- 

Jax followed a person who was wearing a mask with gold marks on it towards a new room. He had no idea who the person was, but he had a feeling that he could trust them. 

sat down in the room and started meditating again. The person touched his head, and he immediately saw a vision. It was overwhelming. He had never had a vision before, but his mother had told him about them. 

He saw them in a dark place, with a red pyramid on a large incline. He saw someone with yellow, blood-streaked eyes, Kanan being struck in the face with a lightsaber—a red lightsaber. He saw his mother fighting Vader. _“I won’t leave you!”_ His mother’s voice said. _“Not this time.”_ Why would she say that? He saw three Inquisitors, one being stabbed by the yellow-eyed person, but Jax couldn’t make sense of who it was. He saw one Inquisitor be cut in half, and another use their lightsaber as a flying mechanism and fall after it broke. He saw his mother, looking down a flight of stairs. _“Running away again, Lady Tano?”_ A snake-like voice asked. He saw his mother, laying on the ground, dead. _No!_ Jax thought. _She can’t die!_ The image changed. _“He’s on our side!”_ Ezra said. 

Jax opened his eyes, and the Temple had started rumbling. He ran back to the room he had come from and saw his mother with tears on her face. “Mom?” He asked. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka replied, wiping her eyes with the side of her arm. “I’m fine. Let’s go.” She whispered something to herself, but Jax didn’t catch it. The two of them raced towards the door, and they met up with Ezra and Kanan. 

“Kanan, Ahsoka, you won’t believe what I—!” Ezra said. 

“Tell us later, come on!” Kanan said, cutting him off, and they ran towards an opening. 

“Up ahead!” Kanan said, pointing to a doorway. “A way out!” They all kept running, but Ahsoka stopped for a second, looking behind her, but Jax kept running. He knew his mother would catch up. 

The four of them got to the ship, and they were all winded from their run. 

\--Ahsoka's POV-- 

Ahsoka was still crying when she heard footsteps where she was. “Mom?” It was Jax. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” She wiped her wet eyes. “I’m fine.” She lied. She wasn't. Her master could never have done the things that Vader had. But deep down, her instinct told her it was the truth, no matter how much she didn't want to believe it. No. She thought defiantly. Anakin was dead. He wasn't Vader. She squashed down the thought. 

“Let’s go,” She paused for a second. “There’s still a way.” She whispered. The two of them ran towards the door, and they all met in an opening. 

“Kanan, Ahsoka, you won’t believe what I—” Ezra said. 

“Tell us later, come on!” Kanan said, cutting him off. They ran towards the nearest opening. 

“Up ahead!” Kanan said, pointing towards a doorway. “A way out!” Ahsoka nodded but felt a presence. She looked behind her as Kanan, Ezra, and Jax kept running. 

_Master Yoda!_ Behind her was Yoda, sitting on a log. How he was there, Ahsoka didn’t know. Yoda waved at her, and she smiled. She nodded at him, and then kept running. She ran out the door, and Kanan, Jax, and Ezra were only a little bit ahead of her. The door closed behind them, and Chopper swooped in on the _Phantom_. 

He beeped a reply. 

“He says the Imperial forces are on their way.” Ezra translated. They all jumped into the _Phantom_ , and Chopper flew out of the atmosphere. 

They all stood there, gasping for breath. 

“I _saw_ Master Yoda,” Ezra said. 

“Saw him?” Kanan asked, dumbfounded. “What did he say?” 

“He said to find Malachor,” Ezra said. “Who’s Malachor?” 

Kanan and Ahsoka looked at each other. Jax’s eyes widened. He had heard of the legends that Ahsoka had told him when he was little. 

“Malachor isn’t a person,” Ahsoka said grimly. “It’s a place.” 

Ezra looked at the ground. 

“Why would Master Yoda want us to go _there_?” Jax asked. 

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka replied. “We’ll go to Malachor as soon as we can, Ezra. We just need to find a base first.” 

“Okay,” Ezra said. “Okay.” 

“Ahsoka, did you see anything?” Kanan asked. 

“Nothing important,” Ahsoka lied. “You?” 

“I--I got Knighted,” Kanan said sheepishly. 

“Congratulations,” Ahsoka said to her friend. “You’ve earned it.” 

“Thank you,” Kanan said humbly, bowing his head. 

Chopper jumped to hyperspace, and the rest of the trip back was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all for your support! Updates will be once a week, on Saturdays. If I update on Sunday, it will be because I'm so busy with school starting. Thank you all!


	10. Chapter 9

When they got back, Jax and Ahsoka left to go to the command ship and said goodbye to the _Ghost_ crew. 

Ahsoka walked to her living space, that was also Rex’s now, and crashed on the bed, Jax falling on it next to her. 

“I’m so tired,” Jax said, his voice slurred with exhaustion. “I don’t ever want to do _that_ again.” 

“What?” Ahsoka asked. “Go to a Jedi Temple, or have the Empire come after us?” 

“Yes,” Jax replied. “I had the weirdest vision.” 

“You had a vision?” Ahsoka asked. “What happened?” 

“I can’t make out much,” Jax replied. “But I kept seeing this guy. He had yellow eyes, and they were bloodshot. He-he called you Lady Tano. Why would he do that? I mean, what’s wrong with your name?” 

“I don’t know who that could be,” She lied. She knew it was Maul. She just really hoped that she wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore. “Rex walked into the room, and his eyes lit up when he saw that they were back. 

“You’re back,” Rex said. “You look tired. Where were you?” 

“Lothal,” Ahsoka replied. 

“Why the kriff were you on _Lothal_?” Rex asked. 

“There’s a Jedi Temple there,” Jax said. 

“I thought the Empire destroyed all the Jedi Temples,” Rex replied. 

“Not all of them,” Ahsoka said. 

“It’s probably destroyed now anyway,” Jax said. “We

ll, I’m just glad you’re safe,” Rex said. “What did you guys see there?” 

“Not much,” Ahsoka replied. _I can’t tell Rex. Not until I know for sure._ Ahsoka didn’t want to believe that her old master could have turned into a monster like Vader. She _couldn’t_ believe it. 

“I had a vision, but I can’t make out much of it,” Jax said. “Just some dude with yellow eyes.” 

“I don’t know who that could be,” Rex said. “The only person with yellow eyes I know of is Maul, but I can’t believe that he would still be alive after all these years.” 

“Neither can I,” Ahsoka said. But she could. If he could survive being cut in half, he could survive a few more years away from the Empire and in hiding, even though he had to be quite old. 

“Well, let’s hope that the vision won’t happen,” Rex said. “You up for that game of Sabacc?” Rex asked Jax. 

“Yeah,” Jax said, his voice without emotion. “Sure.” —— 

Jax and Rex had played their game of Sabacc and Ahsoka watched them, but she wasn’t paying attention. She was still thinking a lot about what had happened in the Temple. 

“Alright,” Jax said, snapping her out of her thoughts. “I’m going to bed. You two have fun.” 

Ahsoka smiled. “You, too,” she said. 

Jax rolled his eyes and left the room. 

Ahsoka stood up from the seat she was in and looked at Rex. “Who won?” 

“Jax, sadly,” Rex replied with a sigh, but a grin was present on his face. “I’m pretty sure he cheated.” 

“Probably,” Ahsoka agreed. 

“I don't really care,” Rex said. “I’m just trying to get to know him. Be the father I never had.” 

“You’re doing great,” Ahsoka reassured him. 

“I like to think so,” Rex said. 

“We should go to bed, too,” Ahsoka said. “I’m pretty tired.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Rex said. He walked around Ahsoka and stripped off his armor and laid on the bed. “We’ll probably have another mission tomorrow. We’ve had a break.” 

“You have,” Ahsoka teased him. “I was running from Imperials today.” 

“By choice,” Rex argued. 

Ahsoka laid next to him. “But it’s more than you have, gramps.” 

“I decided to have a peaceful life until a teenager showed up and convinced me otherwise,” Rex said. 

Ahsoka sat up on her elbows. “You’re fine with it, right?” 

“Of course, ‘Soka,” Rex said, sitting up next to her. “I get to see you again, and I’ve met my son. It’s more than I could have wanted now.” 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka agreed. “Now it is.” \---- 

The next day, Ahsoka woke up and saw Rex was still asleep beside her. 

She sat up and quietly crept out of bed and changed her clothes, and then walked opened the door to leave, wincing at the loud sound it made. 

“Leaving already?” Rex asked from his place on the bed. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She turned her head. “You were sleeping, and I didn't want to bother you.” 

“And?” Rex prompted. 

“And I don't trust Jax to be wandering the base alone,” Ahsoka added, exasperated. 

“There you go,” Rex said. He sat up. “Jax will be fine. He’s probably arguing with Ezra right now.” 

“I’m still leaving, and you can come if you want,” Ahsoka said, putting a hand on her hip. 

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Rex said. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Ahsoka said softly, and then she left. 

Ahsoka walked into the mess hall and saw Jax with the _Ghost_ crew, all eating ration packs since they were getting low on supplies, and ration packs were cheap and easy to come by. 

“Mom!” Jax exclaimed as he saw her approach. 

“Hi, Jax,” Ahsoka said, a small smile flickering on her face. 

“Hey, Ahsoka,” Ezra said through a mouthful of food. 

“Ezra, chew before you speak,” Hera scolded him from across the table. 

“Sorry,” Ezra said, swallowing his bite. 

Hera sighed. “Good morning, Ahsoka.” 

Ahsoka bowed her head. “Good morning to you as well, Hera,” 

Ahsoka heard the _swish_ of the door opening and saw Rex and Commander Sato walk in, talking side by side. 

Sato and Rex walked over to Ahsoka, and Hera stood up. “Commander Sato,” she greeted him. 

“Hera,” Sato said. “Fulcrum.” 

“Commander,” Ahsoka said. 

“I was talking to Rex here about a mission I’m sending you all on.” 

“All of us?” Sabine asked. 

Ahsoka locked eyes with Rex, and he mouthed, _I told you._

Ahsoka held back an eye roll. 

“Yes, all of you,” Sato replied. “It’s a supply run on Onderon. The Senator knows we’re coming, but we need enough people to be ready if the Empire catches you. I’m sure you all can handle it. We should be getting quite a bit of supplies from Onderon with the Senator on our side” 

Ahsoka nodded. “I’m sure we can.” she glanced at Rex. She hadn't been to Onderon since the Siege there back when she was a Padawan. And neither had Rex. 

Rex nodded at her, and Ahsoka looked back at Commander Sato. “Is Lux Bonteri still the Senator?” Ahsoka questioned. She hadn't been keeping up with the news in the Senate very much over the years. 

Sato nodded. “Yes, he is.” 

“When do we leave?” Jax asked. 

“As soon as possible. The trip in hyperspace will take approximately 12 hours.” Sato informed them. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Kanan said. “Ahsoka, Rex, Jax, we’ll meet you on the Ghost.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “We’ll be there in a moment.” 

Kanan nodded, and the _Ghost_ crew rushed out of the room. 

Ahsoka glanced at Jax. “Bring your lightsabers and a blaster and meet Rex and me on the _Ghost_.” 

“I already have them with me,” Jax said. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Rex asked, starting to run towards the docking bay. “Let’s move.” 

\---- 

The three of them walked into the Ghost out of the airlock (from where it was docking) and Hera detached the ship and they jumped to hyperspace. 

“So,” Kanan said in the cockpit, turning his chair around. “We’ve got twelve hours to kill. What do we do?” 

Hera shrugged. “I can’t help you there, but Chopper and I have some repairs to be done. Since _someone_ didn't tell me we had damage from our last mission!” 

Chopper beeped, and Hera threw up her hands in exasperation. “I am going to throw you out the airlock if you don't start. It’s the only thing that’s been keeping me from not dismantling you,” she added with a grumble. 

Ahsoka stifled back a laugh. 

“That droid acts a lot like Artoo,” Rex commented. 

“Yes,” Ahsoka agreed. “He was such a nuisance sometimes.” 

“All the time,” Rex corrected her. 

“Right,” Ahsoka said. “But I think Chopper is worse.” 

“Chopper is more murderous,” Rex said. 

“And probably less useful!” Hera called from below the cockpit, where the nose gun was. 

Jax shrugged. “She’s right.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Ahsoka said. 

“Was Artoo your astromech?” Kanan asked, putting his elbows on his knees. 

“He was my Masters,” Ahsoka said. 

“What’s his number?” Kanan asked. “We helped out an R2 unit a while back.” 

Ezra walked into the room. “Are you talking about R2-D2 and C3-PO?” he asked. 

Rex raised an eyebrow. “How did you meet Artoo?” 

“Rex, Artoo and Threepio work for Bail Organa now and the Rebellion,” Ahsoka said. 

“How do you know Artoo?” Ezra asked, crossing his arms. 

“He was my Generals pesky astromech, gifted to him by Senator Amidala,” Rex said. 

“Why would a Senator give a Jedi a droid?” Ezra asked. 

Rex and Ahsoka shared a glance. “They weren’t very subtle about this,” Ahsoka said. “But they were closer than a Jedi should be to anyone,” she said vaguely. 

Ezra arched his eyebrows. “And by that you mean?” 

“They were a couple,” Ahsoka said. “I don't know how extreme it was, but they were a couple.” 

“So the rumors were true,” Kanan said, sitting back in his chair. “The 501st was quite a popular legion, as was Senator Amidala and Skywalker’s relationship.” 

“You have no idea,” Rex grumbled. 

“And you were all over the holonet,” Kanan said to Ahsoka. 

“Yes, I was,” Ahsoka replied. “Though I wasn't particularly fond of it.” 

“I was never up there, but frankly, it was great,” Kanan said. 

“Wait, how did you get on the holonet?” Ezra asked. 

“When you do missions as I did, you become popular,” Ahsoka said. She put a hand in front of her. “Padawan of Jedi General helps free Wookies, Hero Ahsoka Tano delivers hyperspace routes that could lead to a victory of the war.” She put her hand back at her side. “It got boring after a while.” 

“And then there was the whole ‘Ahsoka Tano is accused of bombing the Jedi Temple’” Rex added. 

“And I was a wanted criminal for a day,” Ahsoka said, putting her hand back at her side. 

“Wait, you were the one accused of bombing the Temple?” Kanan asked. 

“You weren't at the Temple?” Ahsoka asked. 

“I had just been assigned to Master Billaba,” Kanan replied. “I was fighting.” 

“Oh,” Ahsoka said. “Yeah, I was accused of it. But then I was proven innocent.” 

Sabine burst into the room. “Has anyone seen my blue paint?” She asked. 

Ahsoka shook her head. “No, sorry.” 

Jax stifled a laugh. “Ezra’s bunk.” 

“Thanks!” Sabine said with a wave, and then she left the room again. 

Ahsoka glared at her son. “Jax,” she said with a groan. 

Jax grinned. “Yes, mother?” he said with an innocent tone. 

“Don't hide other people’s things,” Ahsoka scolded. “You know what I’ve said about pranks.” 

“Fine,” Jax grumbled, blowing out a puff of air. 

Hera walked in the door to the cockpit and wiped her brow. “Repairs are done,” she said. 

“Ahsoka, Rex, Jax, you don't have to stay in the cockpit for the whole time. I’m sure Ezra would want to talk, or you could spar or something. Don't be a stranger.” a warm smile formed on her lips. 

“Thank you, Hera,” Ahsoka said, returning the smile. 

“Can I spar with Ezra?” Jax asked. “I’m probably a better opponent than Ahsoka and Kanan since they’re so advanced.” 

“That’s a great idea,” Kanan said. “I’ll go ask him.” He stood up and left the cockpit. 

“Jax, I’m glad you’re getting along with Ezra,” Ahsoka said. 

Jax shrugged. “He’s pretty cool. We’re pretty similar. And we can talk about a lot of things that some people don't understand.” He added with a sad smile. 

“You both have been through more than a lot of kids your age have,” Ahsoka said. “But you went through the exact same thing,” Jax said. “Yours was probably worse.” 

“Well,” Rex said with a grin. “I do have a lot of respect for myself, I have to admit.” 

Ahsoka shoved Rex playfully. “Your brain is filled with bantha droppings,” she teased. 

“I’m sure it is,” Jax said.


	11. Chapter 10

The hours passed quite quickly as they all kept busy; Jax and Ezra sparred so many times and Ahsoka lost count, and she and Rex talked, and they all got a small amount of sleep. And now they were on Onderon. Ahsoka hadn't placed a foot on the planet in sixteen years.

“Been a while, hasn’t it?” Rex commented.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said. “I was here for weeks during the war.”

“You’ve been here?” Ezra asked.

“Yes,” Ahsoka responded. “I helped during the Siege from the Separatists during the Clone War.”

“So you know your way around?” Hera asked.

“Possibly,” Ahsoka said. “But it’s been over fifteen years. Things have changed. But I think I know where we’re going.”

“Sato said the supplies were near an old outpost from the War,” Kanan said. “Outside the city. They have a rebel group of their own.”

“Well, I know where that is,” Ahsoka said. “Follow me.” She ran out of the edge of the city towards the base that she had helped the rebels during the Clone War secure.

They arrived there and Ahsoka knocked on the door. “Hello?” she called.

The door creaked open and she was greeted by a man holding a gun. “Who are you?”

“I’m Fulcrum,” Ahsoka replied. “We’re from the Rebellion. We’ve come for supplies.”

The man nodded. “Right this way.” He led them to a wall of crates and Sabine and Zeb walked to them and started to move the crates.

“Thank you,” Jax said. “We should get going.”

Ahsoka nodded. “Let’s go. You guys go ahead and Jax, Rex, and I will watch your back.”

Hera smiled. “Thanks. Let’s get moving!” The six of them (and Chopper) raced out the post.

“I’m pretty sure the Empire will be on our trial,” Ahsoka said. “I’m sure we can hold them off.”

“Stormtroopers are about as smart as a battle droid, so it’s not that different,” Rex said with a smirk.

Ahsoka chuckled. “You can always seem to crack a joke, old man.”

Rex ran out of the door. “Just trying to lighten the mood!”

“Just shut up and run,” Ahsoka grumbled.

“Sure thing, Commander,” Rex said.

_Always has to have the last word,_ Ahsoka thought with a small smile.

They ran for some time and Ahsoka looked behind her back, and she saw a stormtrooper on a speeder.

Ahsoka pressed a button on her comm. “We’ve got company!” There were more stormtroopers now, about a company behind them.

“Can you hold them off while we get the supply’s on the _Ghost_?” Hera asked.

“Rex and I got it,” Ahsoka replied, and the connection ended with a beep.

“Jax, go to the ship!” Ahsoka ordered.

Jax nodded and started to run. “We’ll pick you up!” he called.

Ahsoka looked at Rex. “You shoot, I shield?”

Rex nodded and spun his pistols in his hands.

Ahsoka shuffled in front of him and started to deflect the blaster bolts as the stormtroopers shot at the two of them. Ahsoka crouched down so that Rex could shoot over her head.

They kept doing that, Ahsoka deflecting and Rex shooting until the Ghost came overhead.

“Let’s go!” Jax shouted from where he was standing on the front ramp.

Ahsoka looked at Rex. “Do you have a cable with you?”

Rex nodded. “Don't know how well it will hold, though.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ahsoka said. “The _Ghost_ can’t get any lower.” she deflected a few more shots.

Rex grabbed the cable from a pouch on his belt and then shot the cable up to one of the poles on the Ghost’s ramp. He wrapped his hands around the cable and started to climb up, and Ahsoka went shortly after him, still keeping one lightsaber ignited so she could protect her and Rex. Ahsoka put her foot on the ramp and took Rex’s extended hand. She pulled herself up and walked onto the Ghost, and the ramp closed.

She put her lightsabers on her belt and sat down in the small meeting area of the Ghost. “That was more eventful than expected,” she commented.

“Isn't everything?” Rex said.

Ezra walked in. “Okay, that was super cool,” he said.

“Yeah, it was _phenomenal,_ ” Jax added.

Ahsoka and Rex shared a glance. “What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked.

“Your fighting,” Ezra said, his eyes widening.

“You were perfectly in sync!” Jax exclaimed. “It was… unbelievable.”

“Oh,” Rex said. “I guess that happens when you fight with someone for so long.”

“But you took down almost half a company of bucket-heads!” Jax sputtered. “Over three hundred troopers! Is that not a big deal?!”

“Thanks?” Rex said. “At the time, it didn't seem like much.”

“Not much?” Ezra gasped.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. “Eventually, I’m sure that you both will be able to do it.”

Ezra crossed his arms. “I doubt it,” he grumbled.

“Ezra, have some faith in your abilities,” Ahsoka said, standing up. She walked over to the teen. “I was just like you once. You have to remind yourself that I am almost twenty years older than you, and I’ve been doing this my whole life. It takes time. And as Rex says, experience outranks everything. You’ll get better, I’m sure of it.”

“How come I don't get an optimistic speech?” Jax said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Jax, you know this. Even you have more experience than Ezra.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jax asked.

“Jax, you’re the son of a Force user and a clone,” Ahsoka said. “If you weren't a good soldier, then I’d be disappointed.”

“So you’re proud of me?” Jax asked with a grin.

“Of course,” Ahsoka replied, ruffling Jax’s hair.

Hera walked out of the cockpit. “Ahsoka, we just got a transmission. It's from the Senator of

Onderon. He says he wants to talk to you.”

Ahsoka stifled a sigh. “Alright.”

“Chopper, get in here!’ Hera called. Chopper came rolling out, saying a chorus of curses that Ahsoka was not going to translate.

Chopper parked in front of Ahsoka and the transmission popped up.

“Ahsoka!” Lux said.

“Hello, Lux,” Ahsoka said with a small smile.

“I didn't know you were Fulcrum,” he commented.

Ahsoka looked at him. He was older, slightly taller, his hair in the same cut it had been, peach fuzz growing on his face. He was wearing more formal attire and stood with an aura of authority. “And who says I am?” Ahsoka retorted.

“Well, you have the infamous Captain of Phoenix Squadron and her crew, a clone, and unless that teenager is Fulcrum, it's you,” Lux replied, crossing his arms.

“Someone's been paying attention,” Ahsoka commented.

“Who is the kid?” Lux asked.

“He's my son,” Ahsoka responded.

“And who's his father?” Lux asked. “Is--Is it me?”

“No,” Ahsoka said, her voice holding an edge. “He's not. Lux, whatever was between us so many years ago, it's not there anymore. It's been too long. I have a family now.”

“Ahsoka,” Lux said. His voice was tight with pain. “I still love you. I've gotten so many marriage proposals, and I've turned them all down. I was waiting for you. And when the Jedi were wiped out, I still waited for you.”

“Lux, I'm sorry,” Ahsoka said. “But you need to move on. I'm sure you'll find someone. And I hope we can put all personal matters aside. For the Rebellion. I will not lose to the Empire because of personal affairs.”

“Fine,” Lux snapped. “So be it.” The screen blanked out, and Ahsoka sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“What did the Senator want?” Ezra asked. “They don't call for no reason.”

“Personal matters,” Ahsoka replied. “Just some things that happened a long time ago.”

“I can't believe you never told me You almost hooked up with the Senator of Onderon!” Jax cried. “That's full of drama. Mom, that's some juicy gossip. Spill.”

“Wait, you hooked up with him?” Ezra questioned.

“Kind of,” Ahsoka replied, seesawing her hand.

“How'd you meet him?” Ezra asked.

“Well, Anakin wanted me to learn about politics, so Senator Amidala and I were talking, and she wanted to see her friend Mina Bonteri,” Ahsoka started. “So I used my status as a Jedi to sneak onto a Separatist planet, and while we were there, I met Mina’s son, Lux. We became friends, and then Padme and I left, and Lux and I assumed that we would never meet again.”

“And that didn't happen,” Jax said flatly.

“No,” Ahsoka said. “Mina was killed, and Padme and I were on Mandalore this time, in a meeting with Senators from both sides. Lux barged in and accused Dooku of murder, and Lux was taken captive. I rescued him, and he knocked me out on the ship we escaped on and took me to Carlac. The home of a Mandalorian terrorist group, Deathwatch.”

“Why are we talking about Deathwatch?” Sabine asked, walking into the room.

“Ahsoka almost got together with the Senator of Onderon and he kidnapped her and took her to Carlac.” Ezra summarized.

“Oh,” Sabine said. She sat down next to Ezra and looked at Ahsoka. “Continue.”

“Lux and Deathwatch’s leader, Pre Vizsla, were teaming up to kill Dooku,” Ahsoka said. “After a series of events, I convinced Lux that Death Watch couldn't be trusted, and we escaped. A few Mandalorians came after us, and that's actually where I met one of my friends, Bo-Katan Kryze. And then he went back to his planet and I went to Coruscant. Later, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex and I went to Onderon to free them from the Separatists, That's the last time Lux and I saw each other.”

“So he was over-obsessing over you, and you had a boyfriend,” Sabine said.

“Essentially,” Ahsoka said. “But Rex and I didn't get together until almost a year later.”

“Now, that was quite the interesting story,” Jax said, pointing a finger.

“Is that what I am now?” Ahsoka asked. “The storyteller?”

“Your stories are cool!” Ezra protested. “I like hearing them.”

“I'm glad you enjoy them,” Ahsoka said with a warm smile.

Also, this is a sketch I did of Jax. Sorry it's sideways. This is from a few chapters ago when Jax got the clone helmet. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I said I would update once a week, but I'll probably be updating daily JUST FOR THIS WEEK. Next week, school starts and I'll be busy, but I want to get a lot of chapters up before school starts. Sorry for changing this so much!


	12. Chapter 11

A few weeks later, Jax came into her and Rex’s room super early in the morning. Ahsoka had been exhausted from all of the missions she had been going on, and she didn't like how little she saw Jax and Rex. She was surprised that Jax was awake so early from how busy they were. 

“Hey, mom,” Jax said. “Commander Sato says he has a mission for us. I don’t know why he needs us this early, though.” 

Ahsoka groaned. She was still super tired. She sat up, and Rex looked up from where he was sleeping. “Hey, ’Soka,” He sat up next to Ahsoka. “Hey, Jax. What are you doing here so early?” 

“Commander a Sato has a mission for us. He needs us in the briefing room.” Jax replied. 

“This early?” Rex said. 

“Apparently,” Jax said. 

“Okay, we’re coming,” Ahsoka said. She quickly changed out of her pajamas (which was just a shirt and a pair of pants) and she followed Jax to the briefing room, Rex by her side. 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Commander Sato said as they walked in. 

“No problem,” Ahsoka said. “What’s the mission?” 

“We have two recruits for the rebellion, but their hyperspace broke while they were traveling. I need you to go and get them. Where they are at is guarded by the Empire, so we can’t get in. We hope that a smaller group would have a better chance to get by. We don’t have a ship big enough to hold them, though. Do any of you have a ship by any chance?” He asked. 

“Technically, I do,” Ahsoka said. “But it’s on a different planet.” 

“What planet?” Commander Sato asked. 

Ahsoka glanced at Rex. “Mandalore,” 

“Why would you have a ship on Mandalore of all planets?” Commander Sato said. 

“I helped their people a while ago,” Ahsoka said. “And they gifted me with a ship. I told one of their leaders that I would come back for it, but that just never happened.” She had technically used the ship before, but it had been over five years. So she had kept it on Mandalore. There was no need for her to have it then. Now, there was. Plus, she knew the Rebellion could benefit from such an advanced ship, though it was so old. 

“We’ll set course for Mandalore, and then you can get your ship,” Commander Sato said. 

“Thank you,” Ahsoka replied. They quickly got to Mandalore, and the command ship landed there and dropped them off on a landing platform. She was greeted by a Mandalorian with a Night Owl symbol on a shoulder piece. 

Ahsoka smiled. “Hello, soldier. My name is Ahsoka Tano. I ask to see Bo-Katan Kryze.” 

She nodded, recognizing her name, and the Mandalorian led her to an underground area in the sewers, where it opened up into a giant building that was quite nice, and well hidden. 

“Bo-Katan will be coming shortly,” The Mandalorian said. She walked off, and the three of them stood there awkwardly. 

A few minutes later, Bo-Katan walked out. “Ahsoka?” She asked, confused. 

“Yes,” Ahsoka replied. “I'm here.” 

“Why?” Bo-Katan asked. 

“I need your help,” Ahsoka confessed. “I need a ship, and I'd like to also ask for safe passage in Mandalore. You see, I'm a part of the Rebellion, and I need a ship that can hold multiple people, and I also would like to ask for safe passage for us in Mandalore.” 

“Well, I can give you a ship,” Bo-Katan replied. “But I don't rule Mandalore. Not since the Empire took over, about a week after you left. The Saxon Clan is ruling Mandalore with the Empire. We can't take them on.” 

“Oh,” Ahsoka said. “Thank you. It is good to see you again, and the ship will be a great asset to our cause.” 

“It's good to see you, too,” Bo-Katan said. “Who are your colleagues here?” She asked. “One of them looks like a clone.” 

“Yes,” Ahsoka said. “This is Rex. He helped during the Siege.” 

“Oh, yes. I remember,” Bo-Katan said. “Good to see you again. It's been a while.” 

“Good to see you, too,” Rex said. 

“And this is Jackson. He's mine and Rex’s son.” Ahsoka said. 

“You have a son?” Bo asked. 

“Yes,” Ahsoka replied. 

“That's… mildly surprising.” Bo replied. “It's an honor to have you all here. Would you like to stay for a meal?” She asked. 

“We would love to, but to be honest, we're in quite a rush,” Ahsoka responded. “Sorry.” 

“It's fine,” Bo said. “I'll take you to your ship. I had some friends of mine who are artists who added some decorations. It's your ship that you said that you would come back for. But then the Empire took over, and we all got busy.” 

“I have a friend who's good at art,” Ahsoka said. “She's a Mandalorian too.” 

“Really?” Bo asked. “What's her name?” 

“Sabine Wren,” Ahsoka replied. 

“That's Ursa’s daughter,” Bo realized. 

“Really?” Ahsoka asked. She remembered Ursa during the Siege. She was a good friend of Bo-Katan. 

“Yeah. Ursa's husband did the art.” Bo said. 

“Well, if it's anything like Sabine’s, I'm sure it will be great. Thanks for keeping the ship, too. It means a lot.” Ahsoka replied. 

“Ahsoka, you're a hero to so many people here,” Bo said. “It's no big deal. You freed my people from Maul, and I owe you my life.” 

“I did what needed to be done,” Ahsoka said. They had approached the ship. 

“Wow,” Jax said, gazing at the ship. “This is awesome. Mom, this is your ship?” 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said. 

“If we had this year's ago, we could have done so much!” Jax said. 

“I know,” Ahsoka said. “But it wasn't safe at the time.” 

“Well, it was good seeing you,” Bo said. “You should call me later. The Nite Owls could help you with your rebellion. We could team up against the Empire.” 

“Just like old times,” Ahsoka said with a half smile. 

“Like old times,” Bo repeated. 

“Bye, Bo-Katan,” Ahsoka said. She held her hand out. 

Bo took it. “Goodbye, Ahsoka Tano.” 

Ahsoka smiled. She let go and walked into the ship. It was nice, nicer than the old Republic ships that she used to fly when she was a Jedi. 

She started the engines and flew out of the planet's atmosphere. She put in the hyperspace coordinates and they went into lightspeed. 

They came out of hyperspace and saw Coruscant in front of them, and a small transport in front of them. There was an Imperial star destroyer on her scope, so Ahsoka knew that this job wasn't going to be easy. 

She sent out a transmission using the Fulcrum signal, and the people responded. 

“This is Fulcrum,” Ahsoka said. “We've come to help.” 

“Thank you.” The voice responded. It sounded oddly familiar. “You may dock with our ship.” 

“We will be there shortly,” Ahsoka said and disconnected the call. 

She docked the ship, and then boarded the transport. “Jax, Rex,” she said. “Be alert. On missions like this, we can never be sure if it's a trap.” 

They nodded and followed Ahsoka. Ahsoka walked into the cockpit and was surprised to see two familiar faces, faces she hadn't seen in years. 

“Trace?” Ahsoka asked. “Rafa?” 

“Ahsoka?” Trace asked. Yep, it was Trace. “You're Fulcrum?” She asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Ahsoka said. “I'm surprised you're joining the Rebellion.” 

“Eh,” Rafa said, waving a hand. “It was more of Trace’s doing. The Empire has made it almost impossible to live in Coruscant.” 

“The lower levels of Coruscant are crawling with stormtroopers.” Trace added. “Everything costs much more now, so it's harder to get credits. This is what we needed to do to live, to be honest. And I'd like to be in the stars all the time. Sticking it to the Empire is just a bonus.” 

“The Rebellion’s great,” Ahsoka said. “And it will be fun to have familiar faces around. Here, come to my ship.” 

They walked back to Ahsoka’s new ship, and Rafa looked at Ahsoka. “Who's with you? Looks like an old guy and a person with face tattoos.” 

Ahsoka glared at Rafa. “This is Rex. He's a clone. He ages twice as fast, but he's technically younger than me.” 

“A clone?” Trace asked. “I thought all of them were dead.” “Most of them are,” Rex responded. “But I never joined the Empire. And some of us are still alive. The Empire retired all of us.” 

“Who's the other guy?” Trace asked. 

“This is Jackson,” Ahsoka said. “Mine and Rex’s son.” 

“Really?” Rafa asked. “That's what the face tattoos are?” 

“Yes,” Ahsoka said. “Rexter here is his father.” 

“You never told me you had a son.” Trace said, crossing her arms. 

“That's because I didn't,” Ahsoka said. “At the time, at least.” 

“Ah.” Trace said. “Let's get out of here,” she said. 

Ahsoka nodded. She sent a transmission to Commander Sato. “This is Fulcrum,” she said. “I've got the recruits.” 

“Great job, Fulcrum.” Commander Sato replied. “We now have an established base. We are sending coordinates now.” the transmission ended, and Jax went to the dash where a message had popped up. 

“Here are your coordinates,” he said. “Let's make the jump.” 

“Well, we have a base now,” Rex said. “That's good news.” 

“It is.” Ahsoka agreed. “But Jax and I will be leaving soon.” 

“Yeah,” Jax said. “Wait, we're going when we get back?” Bail had contacted Ahsoka while in hyperspace, and she and Jax were going to Alderaan, and then Malachor. 

“No, Jax,” Ahsoka said with a sigh. “Do you remember anything I've told you? You and I are going to Alderaan, and when we get back, we’re leaving.” 

“Oh, yeah, now I do,” Jax said. 

“Jax,” Rex said, exasperated. “You are a danger to this galaxy.” 

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Jax said with a grin. 

“What do you mean by you're leaving?” Trace asked. “Another mission?” 

“Kind of,” Ahsoka replied. “This one is for Jedi only. It's dangerous.” 

“I thought you said that you weren't a Jedi anymore,” Rafa said. 

“I'm not,” Ahsoka replied slowly. “But Jax and I are going with a Jedi and his student, and we use the Force.” 

“The what?” Trace asked. 

“The Force,” Ahsoka said. “It's pretty much the ability I have to do this,” she said. She took her hand and levitated Rex off the ground. 

He groaned. “Not again,” he said. 

“That's so cool.” Trace said. “What else can you do? I've always wanted to see what a Jedi could do. Last time we never really got the chance to ask.” 

“Well, we have these things called lightsabers,” Ahsoka said. “I use two, and they're white.” she ignited one of them, and Trace was gaping at it. 

“That's cool,” Rafa said. “I guess.” 

“Can you do this?” Jax asked, and he did a handstand and lifted Ahsoka off the ground. 

“Jackson Tano.” Ahsoka threatened. “Put me down.” 

“No,” Jax said. 

“Jackson Tano, I will take your lightsabers away.” 

“Please don't,” Jax whispered, and he put Ahsoka back on the ground. 

Rex laughed. 

They lurched out of hyperspace to a planet that Ahsoka didn’t recognize. Ahsoka hopped into the pilot’s seat and brought them to the ground. 

“Ahsoka, I didn’t know you could fly.” Trace commented. 

“I was trained by the best,” Ahsoka said. 

“Anakin was the best pilot,” Rex said. 

“Who was Anakin?” Rafa asked. 

“He was my Jedi master,” Ahsoka said. “The one who taught me everything. He was a brother to me.” 

“What happened to him?” Trace asked. 

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka responded. “As far as I know, he’s dead.” _Unless he's who I think he is,_ Ahsoka thought. 

“I’m sorry.” Trace responded. 

Ahsoka landed the ship on the ground, and they all walked out. “Rex, take these two to Commander Sato. Jax, let’s take this new ship to Alderaan.” 

“Sweet!” Jax exclaimed. He ran back into the ship, and Ahsoka followed him. 

She flew out of Atollon and jumped to hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wrote this a while ago, which is why it's a little different from my style now, and I decided to put this in. This was my idea I had with 'lets cram as many Clone Wars characters into a chapter' and I did it, added some stuff, updated it for season 7, and here it is! And the ship becomes important later I swear.  
> Also, when I do the Malachor chapter, I'm just going to post the entire thing instead of splitting it into 2 parts (I think it's two chapters from now) so it will be a long chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has some dark thoughts, so just as a warning, it may trigger something. Also, tomorrow is Malachor! It's going to be a long chapter!

“You know,” Jax commented. “It’s been awhile since it’s been just us.” 

“Jax, for over ten years, it was just us,” Ahsoka replied. 

“I know,” Jax said with a sigh. “But things are different now.” 

Ahsoka shut her eyes. She tried not to think about taking Jax with her to Malachor. “Yeah,” she agreed. 

“You good?” Jax asked. 

“I’m still on edge,” Ahsoka admitted. “I’m not sure you should come to Malachor with us.” 

“Ezra’s going!” Jax exclaimed. “And I have to go!” 

“I know, Jax,” Ahsoka said. “But you know me. I don't want you getting hurt.” 

“What about _you_?” Jax retorted, crossing his arms. 

“I can take care of myself, Jax,” Ahsoka said. “But I remember when I was your age. I was barely a Padawan and was sent into battle and watched my entire squadron die!” 

Jax flinched. 

“And I don't want that to happen to you!”Ahsoka continued. 

“Mom,” Jax said. “My entire life is dangerous. And you know it. We’ll be there for each other. You watch my back and I watch yours. Like it’s always been.” 

“Alright,” Ahsoka agreed, smiling. 

“So, we’ve got a few more hours in hyperspace,” Jax said, spinning in the co-pilot’s seat. “What should we do?” 

“Let's practice your combat,” Ahsoka said with a smile. 

\---- 

The ship jumped out of hyperspace, and Ahsoka and Jax were drenched in sweat. 

“We’re here,” Ahsoka said breathlessly. “Go take a shower and we'll leave.” 

Jax nodded and walked to the refresher in the ship, and Ahsoka went to another one. She changed back into her clothes and met Jax outside the ship. 

“Fulcrum,” Captain Antilles greeted her. “And Jackson. Please, follow me. I'll take you to the Senator.” 

“Thank you, Captain,” Ahsoka said formally, following the man into Bail’s palace. 

“Ahsoka!” Bail exclaimed, a warm smile on his face. 

“Hello, Bail,” Ahsoka replied, her tone holding the same warmth, just not as loud. 

“Hi,” Jax said shyly with a small wave. Jax, even after so many years, was nervous around the senator. 

“Jax, good to see you,” Bail said. “Now, you’re probably wondering why I brought you two here.” 

“Yes, I’m quite curious,” Ahsoka said. 

“First off, it’s been too long,” Bail said. “I know how much you and Jax enjoy Alderaan, so I decided you needed a rest. Secondly, I’d like to talk to you.” His tone became serious. “About Leia.” 

Ahsoka arched her eyebrows. “What about her?” 

“We cannot discuss it here,” Bail said. “Please, come to my office.” 

So, they followed the senator to his office, the blinds closed and the door shut. 

“What I say here cannot leave this room,” Bail said sternly. 

“What is it?” Ahsoka asked. 

“I think Leia is Force-Sensitive,” Bail said. 

“Why?” Ahsoka said. 

“She can sense danger,” Bail started. “And she can see what I’m feeling when even Breha can’t.” 

“Can she lift things?” Jax asked. 

“Probably,” Bail admitted. “But not that I’ve seen.” 

“What should we do about it?” Ahsoka asked. 

“For now, keep it secret,” Bail said. “But, Ahsoka, I want you to train her.” 

“Why?” Ahsoka asked. “If you want her to be a Jedi, you know I can’t do that.” 

“No, Ahsoka,” Bail said. “I want you to have her be like you. I saw the faults with the Jedi, just as you did. You are what she wants to be. She looks up to you. And I want that for her.” 

Ahsoka stared at Bail, speechless. “Why?” she asked softly. “Why do you want her to be like me?” 

Jax sighed. “Mom, for as low as you think of yourself and how selfless you are, you are a great person. I want to be like you, as does Ezra. And Leia does, too. She deserves to be taught by you.” 

“Jax is right,” Bail agreed. “You don't have to train her now, but the offer is up.” 

“I--I’ll think about it,” Ahsoka stammered. “Thank you, Bail.” 

“Are you able to stay for a meal?” Bail asked. 

Ahsoka shook her head. “I’m afraid not. Jax and I--we’ve got a mission.” 

“Where to?” Bail asked, obviously curious. 

“Malachor,” Ahsoka replied, trying to keep her anxiousness from creeping into her voice. 

“Isn't that a legend?” Bail said. 

“It’s a real place,” Ahsoka replied. “But no one knows why it’s so mysterious.” 

“I assume you have a suspicion?” Bail questioned. 

“I do,” Ahsoka admitted. 

“Wait, you do?” Jax asked. “What?” 

“I believe it’s a sacred place to the Sith,” Ahsoka replied. “It only makes sense. If you want to defeat your enemy, you must know how they fight. And what they believe.” 

Jax shrugged. “Makes sense.” 

“And you’re going there to stop the Empire?” Bail asked. 

“Well, Master Yoda gave us a message,” Jax admitted. 

“So you know he’s alive,” Bail muttered. 

“You know he’s alive?” Ahsoka asked in shock. 

“I do,” Bail replied, his face expressionless. “He was with me when Padme died.” 

“How did Padme die?” Ahsoka asked. “I was told it was secret information.” 

“Childbirth,” Bail replied, a sad tone creeping into his voice. “The child died with her.” 

“Oh,” Ahsoka said. 

“I know you were close,” Bail said gently. 

Ahsoka rubbed her temples with the heel of her hand. “I know. But--sometimes, I think, if I had stayed…” she trailed off. 

“What?” Jax asked. 

“I could have stopped it all,” Ahsoka said softly. “The Empire, Order 66, everything. Anakin… dying,” she lied. “And Padme dying as well. The same with so many others.” 

“Ahsoka, you can't know that,” Bail said. 

“I’m sorry, Bail,” Ahsoka said with a forced smile. “I’ve just been in my head a lot.” 

“No need to apologize, Ahsoka,” Bail said, putting a hand in front of him. “You’ve been through a lot. It’s understandable.” 

“We’d best be going,” Ahsoka said. “Thank you for having us, Senator.” 

“Would you like to see Leia before you go?” Bail asked. “She hasn't stopped talking about you.” 

Ahsoka shrugged, a smile forming on her face. “What harm can it do?” 

Bail pulled a holoprojector out of his pocket. “Leia!” he said. “Can you come to my office?” 

“Of course, Father,” Leia said. “Why?” 

“Fulcrum is here,” Bail said with a grin. 

Leia’s face immediately lit up. “Really? I’ll be there in a minute!” 

The connection ended, and Ahsoka crossed her arms, tapping her foot while they waited. Bail’s palace was huge, so it made sense that it would take Leia some time to get to Bail’s office. 

And when she did, she almost knocked Ahsoka over with a hug. 

“’Soka!” Leia exclaimed. She stepped back. “I’m so glad to see you.” 

“You as well, Princess,” Ahsoka said. 

“And Jax,” Leia said with a smile. “You look different.” 

“My hair is unbelievably long,” Jax replied, running a finger through it. 

“You really need to cut it, young one,” Leia said with a teasing grin. 

Jax groaned. “Leia, you’re only nine months older than me!” 

“Tsk, tsk,” Leia said. “I can't hear you. My old ears can't listen to people being sore losers.” 

“Mom, can we leave?” Jax asked. 

Ahsoka smiled. “If you want.” 

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Leia asked. “Already?” 

“We’ve got a mission,” Ahsoka said apologetically. “Sorry, Leia.” 

“It’s okay,” Leia said. “What kind of mission? The regular?” 

Ahsoka pursed her lips. “Ah--no, Princess. It’s quite a dangerous one. Jedi stuff.” 

Leia looked at Ahsoka worriedly. “You’ll be okay, right? Both of you?” 

Jax’s eyes flashed with guilt and fear. “Yeah, Leia,” Jax said. “You’re like my sister. I wouldn't leave you hanging.” 

“Two halves of a whole idiot, right?” Leia said. 

Jax smiled. “Yep.” 

“And you come back, too, ‘Soka,” Leia ordered. 

“I hope to,” Ahsoka said with a worried smile. 

“Ahsoka,” Leia said. Ahsoka knew she was worried. She rarely used Ahsoka’s full name. “You’re not going to come back, are you?” “It’s more dangerous,” Leia finished. 

“We’re planning on seeing Vader there,” Jax said. 

Bail gasped. “Ahsoka--” 

“Bail,” Ahsoka said sternly. “We can talk later.” 

Bail nodded. “Children, leave for a moment, alright?” 

Jax and Leia shared a glance, shrugged, and then left. 

“Do you know who’s under the mask?” Ahsoka asked, her voice on edge. 

“I know it’s a Jedi,” Bail said slowly. 

“Bail, tell me if it’s Anakin or not,” Ahsoka said. She had to know. 

“I--” Bail hesitated. “I don't know.” He was obviously lying. 

“Bail,” Ahsoka said. Something wasn't adding up. “There’s something missing here. Padme died in childbirth. She and Anakin had a relationship, that was obvious. The child died, but you and Breha adopted Leia at just the same time. And Leia’s Force-Sensitive.” 

Bail gave Ahsoka a bittersweet smile. “You figured it out.” 

“So Leia is Anakin’s daughter,” Ahsoka realized. Her gaze softened. “She looks just like Padme.” 

“I know,” Bail said. “I need to go,” Ahsoka said, taking a deep breath. She had to know if Vader was Anakin. She walked out of Bail’s office, where Leia and Jax were there, trying to eavesdrop. 

“Jax, we’re leaving,” Ahsoka said, waving a hand. 

Jax gave Leia a few last words, and the two of them quickly walked to Ahsoka’s ship. 

“Did you and Bail fight?” Jax asked as the ship jumped to hyperspace. 

“No,” Ahsoka said, rubbing her forehead. “I just realized something.” 

“About Leia,” Jax guessed. 

“Kind of,” Ahsoka muttered. “I need to meditate. Get me when we get to Atollon.” 

After meditating for about half an hour, Ahsoka heard her comlink beep. She answered it, and Agent Kallus came into view. 

“What do you want?” Ahsoka said cooly. 

“Who are you talking to, Mom?” Jax said, walking into the room. “Wait, is that Kallus?” 

“Yes,” Kallus said. “I come with a request.” 

“Go ahead,” Ahsoka said slowly. 

“I want to join the Rebellion,” Kallus said in a hushed tone. “But I could be more use still getting information from the ISB. Let me be a Fulcrum.” 

“How do I know you’re loyal?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Look, I know I’ve done some bad things,” Kallus said. He took a breath. “Really bad things. But you’ll have to trust me.” 

“I think he’s telling the truth,” Jax said. 

“The kid believes me,” Kallus said. 

“That’s not always the best,” Ahsoka said. 

“Hey!” Jax protested. 

“Be quiet right now,” Ahsoka said sternly. 

“Yes, Mom,” Jax grumbled. 

“Now, if I find out you’re not loyal, you’re dead,” Ahsoka said. “But I sense you’re telling the truth. I’ll send you the Fulcrum frequency and all of the data Fulcrum and I have right now.” 

“So there’s another one?” Kallus asked. 

Ahsoka nodded. “Yes. Including you, there’s three of us. Keep it that way.” 

Kallus nodded. “Thank you, Fulcrum.” he turned his head. “I need to go.” Then he hung up. 

Ahsoka stood up from her meditative stance and stretched her legs. “I need to call Bail. Get me if anything goes wrong.” 

Jax nodded. He left the room. “I'll be in the cockpit.” 

Ahsoka nodded. She picked up a holo-transmitter and called Bail. “Long time no see.” Bail said. 

Ahsoka smiled with a shake of her head. “Well, I just got a call.” 

“From?” 

“ISB Agent Kallus,” Ahsoka replied. “I’ve recruited him as a Fulcrum.” 

Bail paused. “Is that wise?” 

“I sensed he was telling the truth,” Ahsoka responded. “And he’ll be more useful to us still with the Empire than us. He’s ISB. He gets all the top-secret information.” 

“So if he’s loyal,” Bail started. 

“He may be our best bet,” Ahsoka finished. 

“Thank you, Ahsoka,” Bail said. “Be safe on your mission.” 

“I try,” Ahsoka said with a worried smile. 

Bail bowed his head and then ended the transmission. 

Ahsoka sat back down, crossing her legs and letting the Force surround her. 

And after what seemed like no time at all, Jax came in, announcing that he had landed the ship on Atollon. 

Ahsoka took a deep breath, not feeling any more relaxed. 

“Thanks, Jax,” Ahsoka said. “You go find Kanan.” 

“Mom, can I talk to you real quick?” Jax asked. He sounded nervous, and… scared, almost. 

“Yeah, Jax,” Ahsoka said. She grabbed him by his shoulder and led him away from the ship. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice soft. 

“Mom, when I had my vision at the Jedi Temple, I saw something,” Jax said. He shut his eyes, as though he was blinking back tears. 

“What did you see?” Ahsoka asked. Jax rarely got upset. Whatever he saw, it scared him. 

“Mom, you were dead,” Jax said, his voice breaking. Tears streamed down his face. “You were dead, and Vader killed you.” 

“Jax,” Ahsoka said. “Visions don’t always happen. You need to know that. I won’t leave you. Ever. And I’m going to come back, I promise. We’ll see each other again.” 

Jax grabbed Ahsoka in a hug, his face still wet from tears. Ahsoka hugged him back, resting her head on his. 

Rex came up to then a few moments later. “Hey, Kanan is getting the _Phantom_ ready. Call me later, okay?” 

Ahsoka let go of Jax. “I will.” she paused. “Go find Kanan. Don't do anything stupid, alright?” 

“When have I done anything stupid?” Jax asked with a smug grin. 

“I’m going to pretend you didn't say that,” Ahsoka said with an eye roll. 

“Is Jax okay?” Rex asked. “He doesn't seem like the type to cry a lot.” 

Ahsoka pursed her lips. She couldn't tell Rex she had just been given a death sentence. “He’s just worried,” she lied. “He’s never done something this big before.” 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Rex asked, putting his hands on Ahsoka’s shoulders. 

Ahsoka put a hand on Rex’s arm. “Do you want me being honest?” 

“That bad, huh?” Rex said with a pained smile. 

“Yes,” Ahsoka said softly. “Rex, I’m scared.” She had rarely said those words aloud. Ahsoka didn't reply. She couldn't bring herself to. So she broke the hug and quickly kissed Rex. “I’m going to clear my head before we leave.” 

Rex nodded. “Remember to call me.” 

Ahsoka gave him one last nod, and then walked into the wilderness of Atollon, clearing her mind and giving her worries to the wind. 

She was quite tense about going to Malachor. She had a bad feeling about it. And she was sure she would face Vader. And she definitely wasn't ready to do that. Plus, hearing more about Jax’s vision was putting her on edge. 

She avoided the spiders, and found out that if she kept her distance, the spiders wouldn't bother her. 

After wandering, she felt a strong Force presence, one she didn't recognize. 

And then she found it. “Who's there?” a loud voice boomed. 

“Fulcrum,” Ahsoka replied. She didn't know if she could trust whoever this was. 

Then, a large creature turned around, one Ahsoka didn't recognize. 

“Ah, you lie,” It said. “Now, what is your name?” 

“Ahsoka Tano,” Ahsoka replied. It's presence was as strong as Master Yoda’s. “Former Jedi.” 

“Former?” The thing repeated. 

“Who are you?” Ahsoka said defensively. She didn't want this _thing_ knowing about her past. 

“I?” it said. “I am the Bendu. The balance of the Force.” 

“I see,” Ahsoka said slowly. They used the Light and Dark side, presumably. 

“I sense conflict,” Bendu said. 

“I'm conflicted, yes,” Ahsoka said. 

“You are going somewhere very dangerous,” Bendu said. “And you are protective. Of a boy.” 

“Two, actually,” Ahsoka corrected him. “My son, and a friend of mine’s student.” Why was she telling him this? 

“Both are strong in the Force,” Bendu commented. 

“Yes,” Ahsoka said. 

“Are you afraid, Ahsoka Tano?” Bendu asked. 

“Yes,” Ahsoka admitted. 

“And the shadow of someone close haunts you as well,” Bendu said. 

“It's not him,” Ahsoka said defiantly. 

“Are you sure?” 

Ahsoka sighed. “No,” she said quietly, the first time admitting it aloud. 

“Are you prepared for this confrontation, then?” The Bendu asked, tilting his head. 

“I have to know the truth,” Ahsoka said determinedly. 

“So be it,” Bendu replied, a hint of anger in his voice. “But understand this. Much will change as a result of this encounter, including you.” 

“Isn't that true of all things, as time advances?” Ahsoka asked. Kriff, she sounded like a Jedi. _If he’s going to be vague, then I will, too,_ she thought. _Even if I sound like a Jedi._

“My dear, when I say change, I mean death.” 

Ahsoka's heart dropped. Was Jax's vision right? No, it couldn't be. She couldn't do that to her family, both biological and not. 

“So will I die?” Ahsoka finally choked out. 

“Will you?” The Bendu retorted. “I didn't know that. Goodbye then, Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Knight.” 

The Bendu disappeared. 

Ahsoka couldn't move. Was she going to die? First, Jax had told her he had seen her dead, and now this mysterious thing that didn't have any connection to her also said that she would die. So was she really? She knew visions were sometimes dreams, but she was getting more and more sure that she would die. 

In summary, her walk had done the exact opposite of what she had intended to do. 

So, with a heavy heart, she went to her ship and sat there, contemplating about what would happen. And, she made a recording. She owed it to Jax and Rex, if she did die. And, finally, Ahsoka left and saw Morai circling above. 

“Morai!” Ahsoka exclaimed. She held out her arm, and her friend landed on it. She rubbed under her beak as she hooted. 

“Hey, I'll be okay,” Ahsoka said. “But you'll watch over them for me, alright?” Jax and Morai had always gotten along really well. And Morai was protective of the boy. 

Morai hooted again. 

“Morai, I don't know if I'll make it through this,” Ahsoka said sadly. “You've saved me before, and that's a debt I can never repay. But if the Force wills it, then this is where my path will end. You know that.” 

Morai didn't reply, she just flew off. 

Ahsoka decided to find Ezra. She was sure the boy wasn't with Kanan at the moment. 

And find Ezra, she did. 

Ezra was laying in the ground, and Morai was circling above them. 

She went over to Ezra and looked down at him. 

“Ahsoka!” He exclaimed and stood up. 

“I see the base is coming along nicely,” Ahsoka commented. 

“Yeah.” Ezra agreed. “These creatures almost ruined it, though. No matter what I do, I can’t seem to connect with them!” 

Ahsoka looked over at one of the spiders, and Ezra followed her gaze. The spider scurried away. “From my experience, just when you think you understand the Force, you find out how little you actually know.” 

“I don’t think I ever understood the Force to begin with,” Ezra said. 

Ahsoka smiled. “We should get going.” She walked towards the _Phantom_ , which was landed next to the _Ghost_ , with Kanan and Jax standing next to it, talking. Ezra staggered for a minute, and then followed Ahsoka to the ship.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, again, there are some dark themes in this chapter, blood, gore, etc. There will be one chapter left in this book, and then I'll put up the next book in the series about Jax in Season 3 of Rebels.

They boarded the ship, and Kanan took off. Ezra walked to the front of the ship where Kanan was piloting, and Jax and Ahsoka were in the back. 

“You have your lightsabers, right, Jax?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Yes, mom,” Jax replied. 

“Your blaster?” She asked. 

“Yes, mom,” Jax replied. “Mom, I’m fifteen. You don't have to worry about me so much.” 

“Well, I do,” Ahsoka replied. “And I’m your mother. I will never stop worrying about you.” 

“You should call Rex,” Jax said. They were in hyperspace now. “He told you to.” 

“I know,” Ahsoka said. She sent a transmission to Rex, and he immediately picked up. 

“Thank you,” Rex said. “For actually listening to me.” 

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked. “I _always_ listen to you.” 

“You sure?” Rex replied skeptically. 

“I just don’t always _follow_ what you tell me,” Ahsoka replied. 

“Well, that sure does clear things up,” Rex said. _Yeah, I’m trying to do that before I die,_ Ahsoka thought darkly. 

“Once we drop out of hyperspace, we’ll be going dark,” Ahsoka said. This was probably going to be her last conversation with Rex. She needed to make it worthwhile, but she also didn't want to say anything that would affect Rex not coming on the mission more than it already did. 

“Ahsoka, you don’t have to go to Malachor alone,” Rex said. “I could be there in two rotations.” 

“I’m not alone, Rex,” Ahsoka replied with a slight eye roll. They had had this argument so many times before. 

“You know, I could have ordered you to take me along,” Rex said, pointing a finger at her. 

“You don’t _exactly_ outrank me anymore,” Ahsoka replied, a smile on her face. 

“In my book, experience outranks everything,” Rex said. 

“Hmm,” Ahsoka said. “Then I definitely outrank _you_.” 

“May the Force be with you,” Rex said. He gave her a worried look. “And please, come back to me.” 

“I will,” Ahsoka replied. But at that point, she wasn't sure. It was starting to seem more likely that she wasn't than she was. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” And the transmission went dark as they left hyperspace. 

“Why is Rex so worried?” Ezra asked. “What does he know that I don’t?” 

“Malachor has always been off-limits to Jedi,” Kanan replied vaguely. 

“Why?” Ezra asked. 

“Old legends,” Kanan replied. “Stories told to us as younglings in the Temple.” 

“There’s always a bit of truth in legends,” Ahsoka said, her voice emotionless. She couldn't let anyone see her fear. It would only make the mission worse. 

“If Malachor is off-limits, why would Master Yoda send us here?” Ezra asked. 

“I don’t know,” Kanan said. “But I trust Master Yoda. There’s something here for us.” 

“Yeah.” Ezra agreed. “Something to help us stop the Inquisitors.” 

“Knowledge,” Ahsoka added. 

They flew in the atmosphere of Malachor, and Jax was still silent. When they got close to land, Chopper started complaining. 

“A ship?” Ezra asked. “What type?” 

He beeped again. 

“He can’t tell.” Ezra translated. 

“Track it,” Kanan ordered. “Let’s see who else is interested in this place,” 

“Whoa, look up ahead!” Ezra said, pointing to a crater. “What is that?” 

“I don’t know,” Kanan replied. “But the ship we’re tracking went there. I’m gonna set ‘er down.” 

He landed the ship, and the four of them stepped out. “I don’t see any ship,” Ezra said. 

“It’s gotta be around here somewhere,” Kana said. “Chopper, try to get a fix on its location.” 

Chopper beeped a _yes!_ And flew off. 

They walked up to these stone pillars with writing on them, and Ahsoka knelt. 

“What are these things?” Ezra asked. 

“This writing. It’s in the old tongue.” She realized. 

“Can you read it?” Kanan asked. 

“I can try,” Ahsoka said. “It’s a very old form. I can… only make out a few words.” 

Ahsoka studied them for a moment. She started to translate it, talking to herself, and Ezra reached forward and put a hand out. 

Ahsoka quickly stood up. “No! Ezra, don’t!” She warmed, but he had already touched the stone. His hand left a red mark, and the ground collapsed beneath them, and they all fell. 

They landed on the ground, and Ahsoka somersaulted and quickly got back up into a standing position. “Ugh.” She said. 

“That hurt,” Jax commented, brushing dust off his pants. It was the first thing he had said since they had landed on Malachor. He was still very nervous. 

Kanan and Ezra got up, and Ezra looked ahead of them. “What is that?” He asked. 

_Oh no._ Ahsoka thought. “A Sith Temple.” She responded grimly. Ezra walked ahead of her, and they all kept moving forward. Whatever they needed to know, it was probably in the temple. 

Chopper beeped through Ezra’s comm. “Oh, we might fall through the surface,” Ezra said sarcastically. “Thanks for the warning, Chop.” 

“Any fix on that ship yet?” Kanan asked. 

Chopper beeped a _yeah, I’ve got a trail._

“He’s picked up a trail,” Kanan said. “This way.” They kept walking towards the Temple, and Jax had his arms wrapped around himself. Ahsoka walked to him and wrapped an arm around him, and he seemed to relax slightly, and he walked at a faster pace, closer to the pace of Ezra and Kanan. 

“I bet whatever we’re looking for is inside that temple,” Ezra said. 

“Seems likely.” Kanan agreed. “Just remember, if there’s a ship, we’re not alone down here.” 

“Ahsoka,” Ezra said. “You said we’re here to find knowledge. What kind of knowledge?” 

“The forbidden kind,” Ahsoka replied. “To defeat your enemy, you have to understand them.” 

“No better place to learn about the Sith,” Kanan said. “I guess.” 

They came to an opening, where the light was creeping through the ground. 

“The ground looks scorched,” Ezra said. “Whoa, Kanan, look! A lightsaber. And another.” Ezra ran forward and picked up a lightsaber that was lying on the ground and ignited it, but it quickly turned off. 

Kanan knelt and studied one of the stones. “This was a battlefield.” He realized. 

“What happened here?” Ezra asked. 

“It seems like at one time, thousands of years ago, the Jedi Knights attacked the Temple,” Ahsoka said. 

“And the Jedi won, right?” Ezra asked. 

“From what I can tell? Nobody won.” Ahsoka replied. She remembered something Master Yoda had said. _No longer certain that one ever does win a war._

“I hate to break up this history lesson, but we should keep moving,” Kanan said. 

They started walking again, and Ezra said, “Well if you ask me, this whole planet’s a riddle.” 

Kanan turned to his Padawan. “If it’s a riddle, what’s the question?” 

“Why is Kanan such a—agh, get down!” Ezra exclaimed and lighted his lightsaber as an Inquisitor put his blade against Ezra’s. 

Ahsoka pulled out her lightsabers, breaking away from her son. She ignited them and dug her feet into the ground. Kanan ignited his lightsaber, and so did Jax, but he was behind Ahsoka, his two white blades behind him the same way Ahsoka’s were. 

“Three Jedi.” The Inquisitor said, surprised. 

“An Inquisitor!” Ezra exclaimed. 

They charged at him, and the Inquisitor jumped back, and a few bombs were shot at them, breaking the ground underneath them, and Ezra fell through. Ahsoka, Kanan, and Jax had all jumped back in time, but Ezra hadn’t been quick enough. The Inquisitor spun away, using his lightsaber as a helicopter-like mechanism, and Kanan looked down the hole below them. “Ezra!” He said. 

“I’m okay!” He groaned. 

“He’s getting away!” Ahsoka said. 

“Let’s go!” Jax added. 

“Don’t worry about me!” Ezra shouted to them. “I’ll catch up.” 

The three of them raced after the Inquisitor, and he was flying away, faster than they could run. The Inquisitor kept gaining more ground, but he wasn’t in the air anymore, so it was easier to catch him. 

“I’ve never had an Inquisitor run from me before,” Kanan said breathlessly. They kept running, jumping over barriers, and dodging boulders. 

“Maybe it’s because he’s outnumbered,” Ahsoka said. 

“He did seem surprised,” Kanan said. “I don’t think he was looking for us.” 

Ahsoka stopped and put her lightsabers away. “Then who is he tracking?” She asked. 

Kanan turned around and sighed. Chopper beeped over the commlink. “You found the ship?” 

Kanan asked. “Where?” 

Chopper beeped again. “No, no forget it. No time. Get over there and find that ship. _Don’t let it take off._ We’ll follow your signal.” He put his comm back on his belt, and the three of them ignited their lightsabers and pursued the Inquisitor again. 

He beeped. _But it’ll be dangerous._

“No, disobeying _me_ will be dangerous,” Kanan said. “Now get going!” He said angrily. 

They kept running, and Jax said, “When will this guy give up?” 

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka said. They came to his TIE fighter, and Chopper was in the cockpit. Ahsoka’s eyes widened, and the Inquisitor turned around, and stepped back, surprised. Chopper blasted at the Inquisitor, and he deflected the bullets. Chopper changed angle and was able to knock the Inquisitor back, and he dropped his lightsaber. He reached for it, but Ahsoka stepped on it, preventing him from grabbing it. Ahsoka, Kanan, and Jax approached him and surrounded him using their lightsabers. 

“Chopper,” Kanan said. “Sometimes you do it right.” 

Chopper beeped in triumph. 

They handcuffed the Inquisitor using the handcuffs from his TIE, and Chopper flew out of the ship and rolled back and forth in front of the TIE. Kanan had the Inquisitor’s lightsaber in his hand, his in the other. 

“You're the fourth Inquisitor we’ve seen,” Kanan said. “How many of you are there?” 

“More than enough for the three of you.” He responded. 

Ahsoka glared at him. He chuckled. “Nothing can save you.” 

“Why are you on Malachor?” Kanan demanded. 

“Hunting.” The Inquisitor replied. 

Kanan looked at Ahsoka, surprise in his eyes. “But you were not expecting us,” Ahsoka said. 

“Who are you after?” Jax asked. 

The Inquisitor laughed. “A shadow.” He said. 

“What shadow?” Kanan demanded. 

The temple rumbled. “We should get moving again,” Jax said. 

Ahsoka nodded, and they started running, Ahsoka shoving the Inquisitor along, Kanan watching from the front, and Jax from the behind. They stopped when they got to the foot of the Temple. 

“Why do I know Ezra’s involved in this somehow?” Kanan said. 

They ran to the door of the Temple. “He’s inside. I know it.” Kanan said, frustrated. “But there’s no way he lifted that door.” 

“Not without help,” Ahsoka said darkly. The question was, who was the help? 

The Inquisitor started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Kanan asked. Chopper beeped. “What is it, Chopper?” He asked. “What do you mean, ‘We’ve got company’?” He turned to the Inquisitor, who was laughing again. “Wait, what are you laughing at?” 

Suddenly, two more Inquisitors flew in using their lightsabers and landed in front of them, and they ignited their lightsabers. 

The male attacked them, while another Inquisitor, the female that Ahsoka had fought before, went to the Inquisitor they captured and freed him. 

He took his lightsaber using the Force, and ignited it, joining the fight. “An excellent day's hunt.” The female said. 

The Inquisitors surrounded them, their lightsabers spinning. They couldn’t do anything but stand there. Ahsoka glanced at Kanan, worry in her eyes. _What were they going to do?_

They started fighting, jabbing their lightsabers, blocking, jumping back, and they pushed the Inquisitors away from the temple. 

The temple rumbled again, and the door that was once in front of them opened, and Ahsoka pushed the Inquisitor she was fighting back so that she could get a moment to look behind her, Kanan and Jax doing the same. 

“Ezra!” Kanan said, surprised. 

“Kanan! Ahsoka! Jax!” He shouted. “I brought help!” The door closed, and a figure stood in front of the door. Someone that Ahsoka had hoped never to see again. 

“Maul.” She said, surprised. 

“The shadow.” An Inquisitor added. 

“What fun,” Maul said. He laughed. “What fun!” Ahsoka turned to the Inquisitors, who were ready to fight, and Ahsoka crouched down in a stance. 

“So,” the female Inquisitor said, spinning her lightsaber. “The rumors are true. Darth Maul lives.” 

Maul approached them. “Formerly Darth. Now just Maul.” 

“Ezra, step away from him!” Kanan demanded. 

“Kanan, I swear,” Ezra said. “He’s on our side.” 

“Perhaps my actions will speak louder than my words,” Maul said. He pulled a lightsaber, just like the one that Ahsoka had fought on Mandalore, and lit it, jumping to the Inquisitors and fighting them. He kicked one back, and Ezra ignited his lightsaber. 

“What are we waiting for?” He said and charged at the Inquisitors. 

“Why would you come here?” The female Inquisitor asked Maul. 

“He knows of the artifact.” One of the males said. He charged at the Kanan, but Kanan blocked it using his lightsaber. 

Ahsoka blocked the last Inquisitor, who was coming at Jax. _Don’t you dare._ She thought. 

“The Holocron.” The male that Ahsoka was fighting said. “Do you have it?” _Holocron?_ Ahsoka thought. _That’s what Maul is after. But… why?_

“You will find out soon enough,” Maul hissed. 

“Fall back.” The female Inquisitor ordered, and the Inquisitors flew off on their lightsabers. 

“Maul,” Ahsoka said. “What game are you playing?” 

“The endgame, Lady Tano.” He responded. She hated that name. It sounded so formal, it reminded Ahsoka of the fact that she had left the Jedi Order, more than her thoughts already did. “The endgame.” He repeated. “I am the enemy of your enemy now, and I have my own reasons for wanting the Empire to fall. But we have little time. The one they call Vader will be here soon.” 

_Just like Jax’s vision._ Ahsoka realized. She glanced at her son, who now looked more scared than ever. Ahsoka took a deep breath. 

She was going to die. She was ready. But she wanted to know the truth first. 

“How do you know this?” Kanan asked. “His dogs will tell him where we are,” Maul replied, turning around. “Two Jedi and two… part-timers.” He said. Ahsoka looked down. She sometimes wished that Jax could have become a Jedi, that he could have been taught by someone like Obi-Wan, or even Anakin. But since she wasn’t a Jedi, Jax couldn’t be either. “Oh, he will come. He will not be able to resist us.” 

“Okay, hold on,” Kanan said. “First of all, there is no _us_. Dealing with Inquisitors is one thing. _Vader_ is another.” He crossed his arms. “ And I’m not convinced that we’re all on the same side anyway.” 

“Kanan, we should trust him,” Ezra said. “Look, he and I took this from the Temple _together,_ ” Ezra said, holding out a Sith Holocron. Ahsoka looked at the boy in shock. There was no way that a Light Side user could get through a Sith Temple. Maul had convinced Ezra to use the Dark Side. She wouldn't let the boy fall. “This is why we came here, right? To find out about the Sith? To find out how to beat them? Ahsoka, you said we came for knowledge?” 

Ahsoka glanced at Kanan. Jax folded his arms. He knew a little bit about Maul, and Ahsoka knew that Jax was sure that Maul was going to betray them if they agreed to work with him. 

“Ezra, there is no way a Jedi can unlock that Holocron,” Ahsoka said. 

“But you may unlock the Temple,” Maul said. 

“How?” Ezra asked eagerly. “Tell me how?” 

“At the top of the temple, there is a chamber,” Maul said, pointing to the red pyramid above them. 

“Connect the Holocron to the obelisk, and you can unlock the ancient knowledge of the Sith.” 

“Why are you working so hard to keep us here?” Ahsoka asked. 

“I cannot defeat Vader alone,” Maul replied. 

“I say we stay with him,” Ezra said. 

“Yeah?” Kanan said. “Well, I say we go. So that settles it.” 

Maul scoffed. “Are you such cowards that you would run from this opportunity to defeat your enemies, who slaughter your friends?” 

“Kanan?” Ezra said. 

Kanan sighed. He pulled out his comm. “Chopper? We’re staying for a while.” Chopper beeped. “Yeah, I know it’s a bad idea. Just scan for incoming ships and keep the _Phantom_ out of sight.” 

“Oh, how exciting,” Maul said. “We’re all on the same side.” 

“Just show us how to get to the top,” Kanan said. “And hurry.” 

“This way,” Maul said. And they walked to a side of the Temple. 

They approached a tall ledge. “Now what?” Kanan asked. Maul put his hand on the side of the ledge and the rock flowed underneath it. An elevator lowered down. 

“Wow,” Ezra said, marveling at the Temple. He and Maul stepped on it. “Only two.” He said. “No more, no less.” 

Kanan shoved Maul off the ledge. “Yeah? Well, these two come as a set.” He turned to Ahsoka. 

“You okay riding with _grandpa_?” He asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” Ahsoka replied cooly. Maul put his hand on the side, and the ledge went up. 

Ahsoka turned to Jax. “Jax, could you Force jump up there?” Ahsoka asked. 

Jax shook his head. “No. Probably not. It’s too high.” 

“Comm Chopper and tell him to bring you up using the _Phantom_ ,” Ahsoka said. She kissed his head, “I’ll see you at the top.” 

“Let’s go,” Maul said. “We mustn’t leave them waiting.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “Be careful.” She said to Jax. She and Maul climbed on the ledge and Maul touched his hand on it, and they went up. 

Ahsoka turned to Maul. “What do you want with Ezra?” She asked. 

“I do not _want_ him.” Maul replied. “He is the one who could defeat the Empire. He has great potential.” 

“As a Jedi,” Ahsoka said. 

“Ah, yes,” Maul said. “But he would be even more powerful through the Dark Side. His anger and his hate for the Empire could motivate him to great power.” 

“The Dark Side corrupts people.” Ahsoka retorted, “And I will not allow that to happen to Ezra.” 

“Then maybe your _son_ would be a better apprentice.” Maul said angrily. “He has anger, sadness. It could fuel him just as well.” 

“Don’t you _dare_ touch Jax,” Ahsoka growled, baring her teeth. “I defeated you once before, and I’m not afraid to do it again.” 

“Oh, we’re at the top!” Maul said. “It looks like your _son_ is already here. And so are the Inquisitors.” Maul and Ahsoka raced and Maul pushed the Inquisitor off the ledge and he used his lightsaber to catch his fall, and he flew away. Maul pulled Ezra up from where he was hanging, and Ahsoka helped Kanan up. 

“Looks like they figured out your plan,” Kanan said. 

“Then we shall alter it,” Maul said. “I recommend that we split up and scale the pyramid from two sides. They will also have to divide their forces.” 

“Let me guess,” Kanan said. “Ezra goes with you? No thanks.” 

“It is the logical choice,” Maul said. 

“I say we split up,” Ezra said. “ _Trust_ me.” 

Kanan sighed. 

“Excellent.” Maul said. “Excellent. You will find another lift on the far side. We will meet again on the next terrace.” Maul put his hand on the side, and the two of them went up. 

“He'll be fine,” Ahsoka said. 

“Yeah?” Kanan asked. “How do you know that?” “Because you taught him,” Ahsoka said, hoping to reassure the Jedi. “Jax, come with us on this one. I can lift you with us using the Force. We need Chopper scanning for ships.” she wanted to be ready for Vader. She had to be. 

Jax nodded, and they ran towards the next lift. Ahsoka out her hand on the side, and it lifted them, Ahsoka lifting Jax with them. 

When they got to the top, though, they heard lightsaber blades clashing. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Kanan said. 

“Look out!” Jax exclaimed. He grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up, and Ahsoka and Kanan jumped up and Ahsoka pushed back the Inquisitor, Kanan attacked from behind, while another Inquisitor flew in, attacking Kanan. Jax assisted him, but the Inquisitors were putting up a fair fight, and they weren’t able to make them retreat. 

“Ugh!” Kanan grunted, blocking a shot. 

“Don’t let them get up!” Jax said. 

“I know!” Kanan said. 

Maul jumped down from the stairs above them and attacked the Inquisitors. Ahsoka raced forward and broke his lightsaber, and then Maul stabbed him. 

The Inquisitor Kanan and Jax were fighting, Kanan hit his lightsaber, and the Inquisitor flew off, but his lightsaber broke as he was flying, and he fell. 

“Where’s Ezra?” Kanan asked. 

“You mean, my apprentice?” Maul asked. He turned around and his lightsaber hit Kanan right on the eyes. 

“Ah!” Kanan screamed, grabbing his eyes. 

“Kanan!” Jax and Ahsoka said at the same time. Maul went to attack him again, but Ahsoka stopped him. She pushed him back, and Jax went over to Kanan and put a hand on his back. “My apprentice is activating this temple. Or more precisely, this _battle station_ , which I shall use to exact my revenge on all my enemies!” He shouted. 

“I won’t let you do that,” Ahsoka growled. 

A beam of lightning shot up from the temple, and Ahsoka looked up, eyes wide. Maul looked at Ahsoka. An evil smile spread across his face. 

“The power will be _mine!_ Ezra will be _mine_!” Maul shouted. “And there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me!” He struck at Ahsoka again, and Ahsoka blocked it, jabbing her lightsaber towards him, but he also blocked it. She kept jabbing, and space pushed Maul back, and then jumped back into the stairs. 

“Running away again, Lady Tano?” Maul asked. 

_That name._ She hated it. She smiled though, and saw Kanan and Jax behind her. She jerked her head to Jax, and he jumped up with her. “If you want to finish our fight, you’ll have to deal with _him_ first.” 

“Go get Ezra!” Kanan yelled. Ahsoka nodded, and she raced up the stairs. “Jax, call Chopper and get into the _Phantom_. I’ll go get Ezra. Get Kanan too. I love you.” she looked at him, trying to show him how much she loved him. This would probably be the last time Ahsoka saw him. 

“Love you too, mom,” Jax said. He stopped running and pulled out his comm. Ahsoka looked back once. 

“Good luck.” She whispered, and then raced up the next flight of stairs. She raced up and heard a ship where she was approaching. _Vader._ She thought. 

She ran up and saw Ezra laying on the ground, and Vader standing over him. 

“Perhaps I was wrong,” Vader said. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Ahsoka said, coming into view. 

“It was foretold that you would be here,” Vader said. “Our long-awaited meeting has come at last.” 

“I’m glad I gave you something to look forward to,” Ahsoka replied, getting her snippyness back. 

“We need not be adversaries,” Vader said. “The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found.” 

“There are no Jedi,” Ahsoka said defiantly. “You and your Inquisitors have seen to that.” 

Vader turned to Ezra. “Perhaps this _child_ will confess what you will not.” 

“I was beginning to believe I knew who you were, behind that mask,” Ahsoka said. She couldn't let Vader know how much it hurt to talk to him. And to know that she would die at his hand. “But it’s impossible. My master could _never_ be as vile as _you_.” Maybe this wasn't Vader. Maybe, just maybe. 

“Anakin Skywalker was weak,” Vader said. “I destroyed him.” 

Ahsoka blinked back tears. Her master was dead. There was no small glimmer of hope that he was still alive now. But that meant he wasn't Vader. Right? “Then I will avenge his death.” 

“Revenge is not the Jedi way,” Vader said. 

“I am _no_ Jedi,” Ahsoka growled. If this was Anakin, he would know that. She ignited her lightsabers, and so did Vader. She ran at him and kicked, but he struck her with his lightsaber, and she jumped back. He struck again, and she dodged, then he swung down at her, and she crossed her lightsabers together. He struck again, and Ahsoka ducked, then pushed him back using the Force. She jumped down on him, and then he blocked with his lightsaber and pushed her off. She ducked again, and then crossed her lightsabers, blocking Vader’s strike, her arms trembling. She jumped back, doing a handspring and repeated that to avoid his strikes. She struck at him, and he blocked, and she blocked him, crossing her lightsabers, and he kept pushing her back, almost to where they were at the edge of the cliff. Strike, block, jump back, and they kept repeating that, to where Vader was overpowering her, and Ahsoka couldn’t fight him, all she could do was block the strikes. They were reaching the edge of the temple, and then he struck at her, with what seemed like all his strength, and Ahsoka gritted her teeth. She tried blocking it, but she couldn’t hold it. Vader Force pushed her off the edge of the cliff, and she caught herself at the last minute, using the Force to cushion her fall. She laid on the ground, the wind knocked out of herself, exhausted. Her lightsabers had fallen out of her hand, and she tried getting up, and it took her a few moments to stand. She had probably broken a few ribs. But she couldn't worry about that now. She eventually got up, and quickly regained her strength, then raced back up the stairs. She had to get to Jax. And Vader. 

-Jackson Tano- 

Jax was in the _Phantom_ and Chopper and he went to the Temple. They picked Kanan up, and he was led by Chopper to the obelisk where the Holocron was. Jax stayed on the ship, and then Vader came back from where he was fighting—but without his mother. 

“NO!” He screamed. His mother couldn’t be dead. She couldn’t. He took out his blaster and ran at Vader, firing a few shots, but Vader deflected them and one of them hit him in the shoulder. 

“Ow!” He winced. Ezra and Kanan grabbed the Holocron, and Chopper led Jax back to the ship. The Temple started to collapse after the Holocron was taken out, and Ezra and Kanan flew back. 

-Ahsoka Tano- 

Ahsoka raced up the steps and saw Vader using the Force to get the Holocron back, and Kanan and Ezra couldn’t hold against it. She sprinted towards Vader, and caught a glimpse of Jax in the _Phantom,_ clutching his shoulder. _That was a mistake_. She thought. No one would touch her son and live. And since Vader was a larger opponent, she would die to give them a chance to escape. She sprinted at Vader, and he noticed her at the last second, and he turned around and tried to block her. Ahsoka screamed, and swiped at his mask, cutting it open. She landed on the ground a few feet away, and Vader had fallen. 

“Ahsoka!” Ezra shouted. “Come on! Hurry!” 

Ahsoka got up on her hands and knees, and Vader said, “Ahsoka.” But it didn’t sound like Vader. It was Anakin. And it was Anakin’s face. The scar above the eye, and the shape of his face. And his voice. His _voice_. It was Anakin’s. 

“Ahsoka.” He said again. 

“Anakin.” She whispered. “I won’t leave you!” She yelled, her voice thick with pain. “Not this time.” 

Vader stood up and ignited his lightsaber. “Then you will die.” 

_I’m ready._ Ahsoka said. Ezra ran towards her, and she pushed him back. Vader struck at her, and she blocked him behind her back. 

“No!” Ezra yelled. 

“No!” Jax yelled. “Mom! Don’t do this! You said you would come back!” 

_I’m sorry,_ Ahsoka thought. _My son. Know I love you more than anything._

She continued fighting Vader, striking and blocking. She ran behind him, and then blocked again. She didn’t have time to hit him. And she didn’t want to hurt Anakin. She couldn’t bring herself to, even though he had turned into a monster. _This isn't Anakin._ She told herself. _It's not him. He's gone._

But it was Anakin, and it made it so hard to try and strike a killing blow on him. She tried convince herself that this was just a sparring session, but staring at the mask with a gash in it, she couldn't. 

Vader struck, and Ahsoka was running out of energy. She blocked him, crossing her blades, but her arms trembled. Ahsoka had to convince herself that she wasn't fighting her Master. This was a monster. But every time she looked at that mask and saw his eye, the scar, and the shape of his face, Ahsoka felt herself falter. He pushed down harder, and the Temple shot out lightning. Ahsoka pushed him back, and then stabbed her lightsabers into the ground, breaking the ground below them. If she was going to die, she would take Vader with her. Vader reached up, ready to strike her down, and Ahsoka felt a hand on her shoulder and was pulled out of her position, and then she blacked out.


	15. Chapter 14

Ahsoka woke up, her lightsabers still in her hands. She put a hand on her forehead and blinked a few times to clear her head. Kriff, she hurt. A lot. Her chest ached from running so much, and she might have broken a few ribs. She had hurt her wrist as well from the force of Vader’s blows. 

_Vader_. No, Ahsoka couldn’t think about him now. Her head hurt, and she felt such pain it couldn’t be put into words. 

_Vader_ was _Anakin_. Her Master had slaughtered so many. Innocent people were dead because of him. 

And he had almost killed Ahsoka. And he would have, had it not been for Ezra and whatever he had done. 

“Ahsoka?” 

It was Ezra. Ahsoka turned around and stood up, disheveled. The person looked like Ezra, but he looked older, and his hair was short. He was taller, and his eyes seemed sadder, and his shoulders were slumped. And he was in stormtrooper armor, probably hiding and trying to blend in for a mission. 

“Ezra?” Ahsoka asked, completely dumbfounded. “You look—wait. What happened? Where am I?” 

“You were fighting Vader,” Ezra said, his voice laced with pain and grief. “Well, I saw you in there. And he was going to—so—so I grabbed you and I, I pulled you out of it.” He stuttered. 

Ahsoka looked down. “Anakin.” She whispered. Anakin had almost killed her. He was going to kill her. But it wasn’t Anakin. Anakin was gone. Lost. And she could have done something. She looked at the portal-thing she had come out of. “Morai!” She said. “You’re here!” Her bird flew down and she held out her arm, and she landed on it. She hadn't expected her friend to be in that mysterious place. And then she remembered where her friend had come from and realized it made sense that she was there. 

“Morai?” Ezra asked. 

“She’s an old friend,” Ahsoka replied. “I owe her my life.” She rubbed her beak and turned to Ezra. “And now I owe you that as well.” Ezra gave her a small, sad smile, nowhere close to the smile he had seen in the boy the last time they had been together. Aside from Malachor, of course, but he still joked while they were there. He seemed to be the same person, but he seemed sadder and had a great burden on him. 

“How did you get here?” Ahsoka asked him. “And where’s Kanan?” she would have expected her friend to be with his student. 

Ezra looked away from her. “You’ve missed a lot.” 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. No. Kanan couldn't be gone. Had he died on Malachor? But Ezra looked so much older. How much time had passed? 

They walked around the place, Ezra telling her everything that had happened. About Maul coming back, Kanan going blind, Kanan dying. There problems on Lothal, Thrawn, the attack on Atollon, and his plan to defeat Thrawn. 

“This place is ancient,” Ahsoka commented. “Like a world between worlds.” 

“Yeah, it feels like that dream where I met the creature named Dume.” Ezra agreed. 

“The creature named Dume.” Ahsoka pondered. “It appeared _after_ Kanan died? That has to be more than a coincidence.” 

“I know,” Ezra said. “Caleb Dume, a wolf named Dume. What does it mean?” He asked. 

“Perhaps Kanan’s will is still at work through the wolf,” Ahsoka said thoughtfully. 

“How could that be?” Ezra asked. 

“Well, Kanan is a part of the cosmic force now,” Ahsoka replied. She gestured toward an image of a wolf in front of a portal. “There are ways those who have passed on may still guide or influence the living. It’s not impossible.” 

“But if it was Kanan who sent me here,” Ezra said. “Then…” he trailed off. 

“What is it?” Ahsoka asked. 

“I thought I was sent here to stop the Empire,” Ezra said. “But then I found you. Don’t you see?” He exclaimed. 

“You think Kanan sent you here to help me.” Ahsoka guessed. 

“Not just you!” Ezra yelled. He ran to different passageways, looking into each of them. “I can do it.” He said. “I can save Kanan, just like I saved you!” 

“Ezra!” Ahsoka shouted. She reached out towards him. Morai left her forearm and started to fly after Ezra. She took off, running after him. “Ezra, wait!” 

Ahsoka heard Kanan’s voice. _Kid, I’m about to let everyone in on a secret._

_I survived one war. I’m not ready for another._

_Battles leave scars. Some you can’t see._ That was Jax. Hearing his voice made her heart wrench. 

“This way!” Ezra shouted. “One of these portals _must_ lead to Kanan!” 

“Ezra, think about what you’re doing!” Ahsoka said. 

“I know what I’m doing!” Ezra yelled back. “Here in this place, I can change things. I can stop Kanan from dying.” 

“You don’t know that,” Ahsoka said, her voice desperate. 

“Yes, I do!” Ezra insisted. “If I can change your fate, I can change his.” 

They looked into the portal, and Ahsoka saw Kanan, with his hair shorter, and there was an explosion. Kanan created a barrier to stop the fire, and then pushed something away from him, and the fire engulfed him. 

_Kanan!_ It was Hera’s voice, and full of fear and heartbreaking. 

“I can reach him,” Ezra said. 

“Ezra,” Ahsoka started. “Kanan gave his life so that you could live. If he’s taken out of this moment, you _all_ die.” 

“You don’t know what you’re asking me to do!” Ezra shouted angrily. “Yes, I do,” Ahsoka said. Her Master had just tried to kill her! And she knew her Master was gone. “You can’t save your master.” She paused. She let her voice hold the pain she was feeling. “And I can’t save mine. I’m asking you… to let go.” 

Ezra walked away from the portal, his head down. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. “Ezra, but you must see. Kanan found the moment when he was needed most, and he did what he had to do. For everyone.” 

“That’s the lesson,” Ezra said sadly. He raised his head. “I didn’t see it but now…” he looked at Ahsoka. “Sometimes I wish my life were different. I wish I could see my mom and dad. Why can’t things be like they were?” 

_I know_ Ahsoka thought. _I know._

“We can’t stay here,” Ahsoka said. “You opened the door to this world. Do you know how to close it?” 

“Sabine will know,” Ezra said. “They’ll be so happy to see you.” 

“I can’t go with you,” Ahsoka said. She wanted to, though. Oh, she so desperately wanted to. To see Jax and Rex again would be all she would need. 

“Perhaps I can.” A voice said. _Palpatine._

Ahsoka and Ezra turned around, and Ahsoka shoved Ezra behind her, blocking him from it. 

“Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano.” He rasped. “Mine at last.” He laughed maniacally. 

Palpatine started to speak in a different language, but Ahsoka couldn’t hear it. He sent blue fire at them, and Ahsoka blocked it using the Force. 

“I… can’t… hold it!” She gasped. Ezra reached his hand out and added some support to Ahsoka. 

She relaxed slightly. Palpatine stopped it, and Ahsoka knelt, gasping for breath. 

“Are you alright?” Ezra asked worriedly. 

Ahsoka didn't get a chance to reply, but she was definitely hurting. Her broken ribs were aching more, and she had probably sprained her wrist. 

Palpatine laughed again. “Run,” Ahsoka said, and they ran. Palpatine sent more fire, his hand reaching out of the portal. 

They kept running, and then Ezra got caught by the fire. “Ahsoka!” He shouted. 

“Show me the way, Ezra,” Palpatine said. “Help me!” 

“Ah!” Ezra screamed. “He's coming through!” 

Ahsoka stopped and then jumped at the fire, cutting it using her lightsabers. Palpatine drew his hand back. 

“Keep going!” Ahsoka shouted. “You can make it!” 

“When you get back, come and find me!” Ezra shouted back. 

“I will!” Ahsoka said. “I promise.” That was one She wouldn't break. They split directions, and Ahsoka sprinted harder and harder, her legs going faster and faster. She jumped through the portal and landed on her side. She quickly got up, favoring her arm that had been hurt. She looked behind her. 

“May the Force be with you, Ezra Bridger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! Book one is done! I'll post the first chapter for the next book tomorrow, and then I'll go back to updating just on Saturdays. Thank you all for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please tell me what you think about this! I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
